The Black horse of Mordor
by UchihaAkia
Summary: A single black mare managed to escape a life of servitude in Mordor as a Wraith steed. The mare now lives free trying to find a way to become what she once was and meets with the fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

It was 3000 years after the defeat of Sauron that an unbelievable story began to unfold. Having been lost for so long the one ring of power began to awaken. It had heard its masters call. Having been passed on from one person to another the ring was determined to find its way back to its master. Its plan, however, had been stopped when a hobbit from the shire had picked up the ring and taken it with him through his adventure. Along that time another story was unfolding that was to be the strangest yet romantic story to ever be heard in all of Middle Earth.

**The story of a half-elven maiden who had been changed by powerful wizard into a beautiful black horse. The maidens same was Anastasia and she wondered through her life in the single form she'd been cursed with only to find herself in Mordor as the new steed of a Nâzgul. For many unwanted years she was forced to work for her master until she was sent to find the ring of power. Her chance to escape had come and with all her strength she threw the wraith from her back and galloped towards freedom.**

**As she galloped across Middle Earth she heard word that the great ring of power had been found. The stars had always told her a great destiny that had awaited her. Anastasia or Ana used to live with a fortune teller who had warned her that when a band of gold which speaks through flame appears, Ana's destiny laid within the brave knights that seeked to destroy it forever. Ana made her way to the peaceful lands of the shire not knowing that in fact The Shire was where her journey would begin.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ana had now spent 4 months in The Shire living as she pleased though with some discomforts. Since her escape she still had the saddle and bridle among other tacks that had been placed upon her. She was careful when she ate the grass that her equine form had come to know. Careful of two things, one was not to be choke on the food she ate because of the bit and two, never to be enslaved again against her own will especially not for the Nâzgul. Many times she had heard people talk about the black horse who ran through the night looking for the next Nâzgul rider for Mordor.

**If you could you would laugh at those ridiculous rumours and stories. Though it was amusing to listen to what kind of stories people would invent. As you ate the grass at your hooves you started to hear strange singing coming from a voice you recognized to some extent.**

'_Gandalf?' _Ana thought as she started to trot in the direction of the voice.

She stopped at the top of a hill and saw a cart being pulled by a bay horse and in the passenger seat was a short figure you recognized as a hobbit and a tall figure wearing a grey garb and pointy hat.

'_Gandalf! It really is him.' _Ana thought excited and was about to run over but the thought of what he might do to you because of your appearance was another question entirely.

'_**I can't ask that he lift this curse from me. It's best that I try and break it myself. Though I wonder what he's doing in The Shire.' ****Ana thought curiously and decided to follow him from a distance.**_

_**Ana followed using the trees as cover and circling round the homes of the hobbits. The hobbit that had been with Gandalf leapt off the cart and went on his merry way while Gandalf continued to a hobbit hole that was at the end of the road near the forest. As Ana got closer she could feel a presence of evil coming from the house.**_

_**It was an evil she had wished never to feel again. Her nostrils flared and she pawed the ground. Finally she neighed rearing and galloping into the forest. Ana stopped at the heart of the forest near a stream drinking and listening to the birds sing. Once she had her fill of water she noticed that the sun had gone down. Suddenly rockets went off in the distance and curiosity getting the better of her she followed the sound. She neared the house that Gandalf had stopped at but further down she saw lights and hobbits singing and dancing.**_

_**As she continued to watch a tent shot into the air and burst into sparkles as a dragon emerged and flew into the sky. It flew towards the hobbits flying over them and then spinning into the distance exploding with more splendour. The hobbits cheered at the fireworks soon continuing to eat. Then cheering for a speech was heard as a cake was being brought forth. After rhythmic cheering there was a silence but Ana could make out that a hobbit was giving a speech.**_

_**It soon ended with the hobbits searching around and Ana could hear the pitter patter of small footsteps but couldn't see anything. The sounding of a door opening and closing got Ana curious even more so with a sniff around she approached the house silently. Ana walked to one of the windows and listened to what was happening inside.**_

"_**There are many magic rings in this world Bilbo Baggins and none of them should be used like that." Ana heard Gandalf scold.**_

"_**Oh come now Gandalf it was just a bit of fun. Did you see their faces? Oh you're probably right… as usual." Ana heard the hobbit Bilbo say.**_

"_**So you've decided to go through with your plans then?" Gandalf asked.**_

"_**Yes yes. You will keep an keep an eye on Frodo wont you?" Bilbo asked.**_

"_**Two eyes as often as I can spare them." Gandalf answered.**_

"_**Good good, I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo said again.**_

"_**And what of that magic ring of yours is it staying too?" Gandalf asked.**_

"_**Yes yes it's in an envelope on the shelf…oh…wait… its right here in my… pocket." Bilbo said slowly. "Silly isn't it? On the other hand why shouldn't I keep it?"**_

"_**I think you should leave the ring behind Bilbo. Is it that difficult to part with it?" Gandalf asked.**_

"_**Well no… and yes… I found it… my own… my precious." Ana heard Bilbo say and could feel the ring calling to him.**_

"_**Precious? It's been called that before… but not by you." Gandalf stated.**_

"_**What business is it of yours what I do with my things!?" Bilbo shouted.**_

"_**There's no need to get angry." Gandalf said in defence. "I think you've had that ring long enough." Gandalf continued firmly.**_

"_**You want it for yourself!" Bilbo countered.**_

_**Ana reared and neighed loudly. Gandalf and Bilbo stared at the window having the spell of hatred broken from Bilbo. Gandalf dashed for the door opening it holding his staff. He gazed at the black horse before him as it neighed tossing its mane. The black horse pranced in front of him but still kept its distance from the wizard.**_

"_**The black horse of Mordor." Bilbo gasped in fright.**_

"_**Horse of Mordor?" Gandalf inquired still keeping his guard.**_

"_**The black horse said to be looking for a new rider to join the forces of Mordor. It has come for me oh Gandalf!" Bilbo cried out to Gandalf.**_

_**Ana stopped her rearing and settled in front of the wizard. Her silver eyes pierced the blue ones of Gandalf deeply. Her nostril flared and her head was raised high. Calmly, Ana turned and trotted away from Bagg End into the forest.**_

_**For the next few days Ana stayed in the forest coming to see what was happening at Bagg End since Bilbo's leave. Frodo seemed to get on well on his own and Gandalf had left that same night Bilbo had on horseback. One night though, while Frodo was at a pub Gandalf returned to Bagg End. He stopped outside the door and looked around his eyes stopping on Ana. Ana stood there and stared back acting as if any horse that was waiting for someone to come and get them.**_

_**Gandalf stared at Ana for a while longer before approaching her slowly. As he came closer Ana backed away with every step he took.**_

"_**I see you are back once again. You are the steed of a wraith yet you have no rider." Gandalf said calmly.**_

_**Ana perked her ears forward and took a slow step forward. Gandalf gave Ana a curious look as she came closer wearily sniffing the air for danger and her ears turning in every direction. Soon there was only an arm's length between them and Gandalf couldn't help but begin to wonder.**_

"_**No horse of the Nâzgul comes this close to the good people of Middle Earth." Gandalf said out loud raising his hand to Ana.**_

_**Ana took a step back but sniffing the hand came a few steps forward. As Gandalf managed to place a hand on Ana's muzzle his hand slowly made its way to her neck as she stood still. Running a hand down her coat Gandalf noticed the scars and other injuries Ana had sustained during her breaking as it was called.**_

"_**Nâzgul steeds are usually obedient to their masters so why do you have these?" Gandalf pondered.**_

_**Ana turned her head to him her eyes trying to tell him that she wasn't one from Mordor but the little half elf he had met as a young woman. Gandalf furrowed his brow and placed a hand on Ana's face staring into her eyes deeply.**_

"_**I've seen these eyes before." Gandalf whispered but then Ana jerked her head out of his hands and stared forward her ears perked and alert.**_

_**She smelt the hobbit approaching and she started backing away finally turning and cantering into the forest. Ana turned to glance at Gandalf once more before running deeper into the dark forest. The next morning Ana went back to Bagg End and saw that there was no life in the house. She was about to leave when a familiar shriek was heard in the distance.**_

'_**Nazgûl!'**** She thought in panic and bolted to get out of The Shire.**_

_**As Ana ran near a road through the trees she suddenly halted hearing some tumbling. She looked to her left and saw four little hobbits tumbling down a hill. Ana quickly hid among the trees and bushes just listening to what was being said.**_

"_**Oh that was close." Said one of the hobbits.**_

"_**I think I've broken something." Another said pulling out from behind him a broken carrot.**_

"_**Get off!" Another shouted pulling the other hobbits off the one Ana recognized as Frodo before helping him up. "Trust a Brandybuk and a Took." the hobbit continued.**_

"_**That was a short cut, a detour." The hobbit who broke the carrot said dusting himself off.**_

"_**A shortcut to where?" Asked the one who helped Frodo.**_

"_**Mushrooms!" Exclaimed the hobbit that had been on the bottom of the pile.**_

_**The three hobbits dashed for the mushrooms and began to pick them. Frodo looked down and noticed that they were on a road.**_

"_**I think we should get off the road." He said calmly as to not alarm the three of them.**_

_**An evil presence neared them and Ana knew what it was.**_

"_**Get off the road!" Frodo said more alarmed and the four hobbits quickly leapt off the road and hid under some roots.**_

_**Ana saw the approaching Nâzgul and his mount. Smelling around the wraith dismounted the horse and grabbed hold of the edge of the hobbits hiding place. Ana could see Frodo twirling the ring in his fingers and his eyes role back. His left hands pointer finger was pointed towards the rings and Ana could tell the ring was tempting him to put it on.**_

_**One of the other hobbits stopped him and the wraiths head jerked up. Ana decided for the hobbits sake she had to do something. She neighed and bolted running past the wraiths line of sight. The wraith shrieked and mounted following Ana along the road. Ana ran with all the strength she had eventually she ran off road and the wraith followed her. Ana weaved between the trees with ease but the wraith was still hot on her trail. The wraith caught up to Ana and made a grab for her reins. **_

"_**Return to Mordor!" The wraith hissed and took hold of Ana's reins.**_

_**Ana pushed the wraiths horse with her right side and pulled away so that the wraiths clutching hand was outstretched. A tree made contact with the wraiths arm pulling at Ana's reins but then it slacked as the wraith let go. Now Ana's mouth hurt even more along with the leather bridle digging into her skin.**_

_**Leaping over logs and streams, Ana lead the wraith towards a deeper stream. If there was one thing Ana knew about wraith horses, was that they couldn't make sharp turns without throwing their riders off. When Ana had escaped from Mordor she had trained herself to become agile in case she needed get away from Sauron's followers. They had proved useful in the past so she had faith in them. As Ana came to a deeper river, she made a quick turn to the left while the wraith kept going and his steed jumped into the river. The wraiths horse sank to its head. In panic the horse threw its head and the wraith shrieked in anger.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ana quickly ran to find the hobbits deaf to the screeches and whines that came from wraith and his horse. It was only when it was dark did Ana find the hobbits again as they ran through the trees taking cover by the closest.**_

"_**Anything?" Asked the hobbit Ana had learned was named Sam.**_

"_**Nothing." Frodo answered.**_

"_**What is going on?" Pippin had asked resting his hands against his knees.**_

"_**That black rider was looking for something… or someone." Merry explained, "Frodo?"**_

_**Frodo looked at Merry for a moment before speaking, "I have to get to Bree."**_

_**Merry didn't seem to need to ask questions and nodded, "Buckleberry Ferry."**_

_**Ana followed the hobbits not wanting to alarm them in any way. She knew the wraiths would follow them and so decided that if the wraiths were to attack them she would defend them to her last breath.**_

'_**No one should have to bear such a burden as this. It effects of such a burden would be too great.****' Ana thought feeling sympathetic towards the hobbit.**_

_**The four hobbits ran for the stream but suddenly a wraith rode into their path. Ana reared neighing and galloped full speed towards the wraith knocking into his horse. The wraith took his sword and swung it towards her narrowly missing her shoulder. Ana avoided all of the wraiths attempts to stab her or injure her. She would rear and buck at the wraith to keep him from mounting and following the hobbits. Feeling the she had given the hobbit enough time Ana galloped off. The wraith didnt follow her but went after the hobbit. Ana watched from the distance as Frodo leapt onto the ferry the wraith pulling his horse to a stop. Letting out a shriek the wraith turned his horse and rode towards the Bree with some more wraiths.**_

_**Ana trotted to the dock and stared at the hobbits on the ferry. Frodo made eye contact with her.**_

"_**Isn't that the black horse everybody keeps talkin about?" Merry asked as he paddled.**_

"_**You mean the one that's lookin' for a new rider?" Sam asked this time.**_

"_**The very same." Merry answered.**_

"_**I don't know… if that horse was evil then why did it save us twice?" Frodo asked eyeing Ana.**_

_**Ana nodded her head and turned walking off the dock and following the hobbits along the shore.**_

"_**Why is it following us?" Pippin wondered.**_

"_**I don't know but as long as it does no good can come of it." Sam muttered suspicious of Ana.**_

"_**I don't know Sam. Remember what Gandalf told us about a black horse with Wraith tack? He said he had managed to touch it. I think he was talking about that horse." Frodo explained.**_

"_**Well it doesn't seem dangerous." Pippin stated.**_

"_**Now that you mentioned it Pip its rather calm compared to the black riders horses." Sam admitted finally. "Not to mention it's not foaming at the mouth."**_

_**As they continued to row the boat along the river Ana followed along the shore calmly. She could tell the Sam was still suspicious about her but who could blame him. Pippin kept watching Ana and reached into his pocket taking out what was left of the carrots they had stolen earlier. **_

"_**Pip what are you doing?" Frodo asked as he watched his cousin break the carrot in half.**_

"_**I was just thinkin... do you think the horse will eat carrots?" Pip said.**_

"_**I don't think a horse from Mordor would." Sam said sternly.**_

_**Pip ignored Sam's comment and threw the carrot onto the river bank. Ana side stepped but turned towards the carrot that rested on the shore. Merry and Sam had stopped rowing to watch what Ana would do. Ana sniffed the carrot and gladly took it into her mouth chewing it and swallowing.**_

"_**I guess that answers that question." Frodo smiled.**_

_**Sam gave a scowl as Pippin had a look of triumph on his face. Ana perked her ears forward and neighed to them gaining their attention. Once all eyes were on her she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to them.**_

"_**Hey that's not very nice!" Merry shouted towards Ana who in reply just yawned. "No manners at all." Merry muttered shaking his head as Frodo and Pippin laughed. **_

_**Once the hobbits came to Brandywine crossing, they got off the ferry. Ana was already there waiting for them.**_

"_**What do you suppose it wants?" Sam whispered to Frodo.**_

"_**I don't know Sam." Frodo answered staring at Ana.**_

_**Slowly Frodo walked past Ana along with his companions. Ana made no move as they passed her but then began to follow them. Every time one of them would glance back Ana would stop. This game of green light red light continued for half an hour when Sam had finally had enough.**_

"_**Shoo! Go on get!" Sam yelled flailing his hands around in an attempt to scare Ana away but it didn't work.**_

_**Sam stepped in front of Ana who simply nudged him to the ground. As Sam sat on the ground staring at Ana lowered her head to the hobbit nickering gently. Sam stared into her silver eyes curiously but gasped when Ana lifted him to his feet by his cloak.**_

"_**Sam you alright?" Frodo called.**_

"_**Yes mister Frodo... I'm fine. Though I have to say that this horse if mighty strange." Sam admitted.**_

_**Ana nickered and went lay down onto her stomach and gestured with her head to her back. **_

"_**What do you suppose it wants?" Merry asked.**_

_**Frodo walked up Ana slowly holding out his hand. Ana remained still as Frodo placed his hand on Ana's neck. Ana turned her head again slightly gesturing to her saddle. Frodo turned to the saddle and then back to Ana.**_

"_**You want us to ride you?" He asked unsure gaining a nod from Ana.**_

_**The hobbits strapped their bags to Ana and mounted, Frodo and Pippin sat into the saddle while the other two hobbits sat behind it. Slowly Ana got up making sure not to make any of them fall off. Once on her feet Frodo took the reins but Ana pulled them out of his grip.**_

"_**I guess you don't like being ordered around?" Frodo chuckled lightly.**_

_**Ana gave him a nod and started walking towards the Bree. Ana was surprised the four hobbits and the bags weighed as much as two people on her back. It gave her little trouble as she lightly cantered through the forest. **_

_The hobbits decided to stop for a moment to give Ana a break which she much appreciated. They made a small fire and cooked a meal and ate and ate and ate. Ana couldn't help but be surprised at their appetites. They ate more than Ana did even in this form. Ana couldn't help but shake her head at the little ones as they talked the different meals they wanted. Once they finished the hobbits walked next to Ana as she carried their bags. They covered a lot of distance despite the fact that Ana could have covered more if the hobbit rode her. Rain clouds began to gather in the sky and Ana thought it better if she let the hobbits ride her. Getting down on her belly the hobbits mounted. The sun soon set over the horizon and rain clouds began pouring down on them. The hobbits had pulled their cloaks to cover them from the rain._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A light appeared in the distance making Ana stop.**_

"_**What's wrong?"Sam asked.**_

"_**I don't know she suddenly stopped." Frodo answered.**_

_**Frodo had noticed at one point when they had given Ana a rest that she was in fact a mare. Ana pawed the ground and went to lie down to let the hobbits off.**_

"_**I get it. She can't go into Bree because of her tack." Merry said voicing his thoughts.**_

_**The hobbits wasted no time in removing their bags but when they were going to remove Ana's tack she had already gotten up and galloped off.**_

"_**Wait!" Frodo had yelled but Ana was long gone.**_

_**For the whole night Ana stayed outside Bree waiting to see if the hobbits were going to go somewhere else. They had been very nice company and thoughtful towards Ana. Not to mention Ana had grown to like the peace in The Shire. Her thoughts were disturbed by the presence of wraiths as they broke down the gate and rode in. Ana followed quietly and saw them stop at a tavern called The Prancing Pony. Ana ducked into the nearby alley and watched through a window as the wraiths the small room with hobbit sized beds. They raised their blades and stabbed the figures in the bed over and over.**_

_**Ana turned to run in a panic at the thought of the hobbits being dead but noticed across the street in another tavern on the second floor a figure watching the wraiths. Ana reared slightly as she stopped and gained the figures attention unintentionally. She saw it was a man and took note of the figures confused look but she was relieved when she caught a glimpse of Frodo. Ana knew that it must have confused him to see five horses yet only four wraiths. Hearing footsteps from inside Ana backed into the alley once more and watched as the wraiths rode out of Bree. Now that the wraiths were gone Ana slowly and carefully came out of the alley and glanced at the man once more before trotting out of the town to find a safe place to sleep.**_

_**At dawn Ana saw the hobbits coming out of Bree with a pack pony and the man she had seen at the window last night. She was relieved that the hobbits were alright but who was this man with them? Ana followed them through the forests and down the road. Once they were far from the Bree and resting Ana nickered, gaining Pippins attention and merrily he ran to Ana petting her nose as she lowered it to his reach.**_

"_**Everyone look its Beauty." Pippin called.**_

_**The hobbits had unknowingly named Ana, Beauty for her beautiful coat and gentle nature.**_

"_**Master Took get away from it!" The man shouted drawing his sword casing Ana to back away her full attention on the sword.**_

"_**No don't hurt her!" Frodo cried out stepping between Ana and the man, "She may look like a wraith horse but she's saved us on several occasions. Please Strider let her come with us."**_

_**The man, Strider, eyed Ana for a moment before sheathing his sword. Ana relaxed her tense body and slowly walked up to Strider wearily reaching her muzzle to sniff the man. Strider slowly raised his hand and let Ana sniff it. Finding the man's sent somewhat alluring Ana took a step forward and placed her muzzle under his hand.**_

"_**Not once in my life have I seen a wraith steed that is so calm and gentle." Strider commented with a confused smile. "We must go." He continued and was about to reach for Ana's reins but pulled her head and the reins from Striders reach.**_

"_**She doesn't like being bossed around." Sam explained coming to them with the pony, Bill.**_

"_**I do not think it is only that." Strider said taking a look at the corners of Ana's mouth that were red and slightly swollen, "Her mouth hurts aswell, Beauty, has had these on for a while."**_

_**As they walked, Frodo and the other hobbits explained what Ana had done for them on their way here. Ana could tell that Strider was becoming more confused by the minute.**_

"_**Before we entered Bree we tried taking all that stuff off her but Beauty just ran off before we had the chance." Sam continued to explain.**_

"_**I see. Well Beauty must find some kind of protection from the tack she bears. After all she would be a prize to anyone." Strider said as he walked next to Ana. "Though, I must admit that the name you have given her suites her well. She is indeed a rare beauty to behold. Never once have I seen a horse as black as this and with a gentle eye."**_

_**The group continued on stopping for only a little rest and meal. Ana remained beside the hobbits, while they travelled through a field of boulders with vegetation growing on the top. The Hobbits came to a stop and started to take pots and pans.**_

"_**Gentlemen we do not stop until nightfall." Strider said gaining the hobbits attention.**_

"_**What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.**_

"_**You've already had it." Strider said.**_

"_**We've had one yes, what about second breakfast?" Pippin asked.**_

_**Strider looked at the hobbits for a moment before continuing behind the bushes. The hobbits looked after Strider confused.**_

"_**I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry said as Ana neighed in laughter.**_

"_**What about third breakfast, luncheon, elevenses, televises, dinner supper afternoon tea? He knows about those, doesn't he?" Pippin asked slightly panicked. **_

_**Just then an apple was tossed from the bushes and Merry caught it with ease handing it to pippin before patting his shoulder and moving on. Another apple was thrown and it hit Pippin in the head rolling on the ground. Ana lowered her muzzle to sniff the apple before eating it herself.**_

_**As they travelled through marshland Strider had placed the four hobbits on Ana's back to help them through. Though Ana was sinking a little more then she would on her own she managed to follow Strider with little difficulty. They stopped at one of the more, drier parts of the swamp to spend the night. Strider went to hunt for something to eat. Ana stayed with the hobbits keeping watch as they started a fire and sat around it to keep warm. Feeling something near Ana slowly walked away from the hobbits keeping her ears sharp and her nostrils flaring to smell for danger. As she ventured farther away she smelled something foul. A screech sounded and Ana stopped in her place her ears perked. Ana stepped slowly watching her footing so that she didn't make a sound. A wraith stepped from the shadows indicating that it had yet to have seen Ana. Ana stood still observing the wraith as it started to ride away in the opposite direction of the hobbits.**_

"_**Beauty! Here girl." Aragorn called in a low voice.**_

_**Ana turned her head and saw that Aragorn was carrying a dead deer on his shoulders. Glancing back at where the wraith had been Ana turned to follow Aragorn back to camp. There he tossed down the deer and with Sam's help began to prepare it for dinner. Ana smelled the blood and felt slightly sick at watching the man prepare the deer. The hobbits ate in peace before hitting the sack and falling into deep slumber. Ana's stomach growled lowly and suddenly an apple appeared in front of her muzzle. The hand led to Aragorn but Ana couldn't help but watch him wearily.**_

"_**You are hungry Beauty. Here, it is what we can spare for you in this place." Aragorn assured as he took a knife and cut it into small pieces.**_

"_**I would remove the bridle but from what the little ones tell me you won't let anyone touch them." he said.**_

_**Ana gratefully ate the apple Strider had handed to her. After she finished the apple Strider petted Ana gently on her muzzle as she silently stood and enjoyed the touch.**_

"_**You really are a wonder. I have had dreams of a horse like your-self but I do not know what happens to it for I wake up soon after." Strider explained as he sat down on a log and lighted his pipe. "Once we leave these swamps we will find you something better to eat."**_

_**Ana watched as Strider walked a short distance away and sat down on a log taking out his pipe. He sat there all night keeping watch for danger. He eventually began to sing in a low tone.**_

_**Who is she?" Frodo asked since he had woken up. "Who is this woman you sing of?"**_

"_**An elf maiden... who gave her heart to a mortal." Strider answered.**_

"_**What happened to her?"**_

"_**She died. Get some sleep Frodo. We have a long way ahead of us." Strider said and Frodo obeyed.**_

_**Ana watched Frodo fall back asleep before walking up to Strider and nudging him gently with her muzzle. Strider smiled gently and scratched Ana's cheek gently. Ana's eyes dropped slightly as she enjoyed the gentle hand of the man sitting before her. He made her feel safe, safer then she had ever been. As Strider continued his gentle scratching Ana soon fell asleep. The next morning Strider woke the hobbits and Sam quickly began to make them a meal. Strider had given Bill some food and Ana aswell. It wasn't long before they were on their way again. With Strider leading them they soon made it to stone building that looked run down and covered in vegetation.**_

"_**This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We will rest here tonight." Strider announced.**_

_**Strider lifted the hobbits off Ana's back. Once they were all off Ana's back she reared turning and cantered off.**_

"_**Beauty!?" Merry called but Ana continued running.**_

"_**What's gotten into her?" Pippin asked but none of them could answer.**_

"_**Does she do this every time?" Strider asked out of curiosity.**_

"_**She did it the first time when we were coming to Bree." Frodo answered.**_

"_Well we must hurry and get to the watchtower before any trouble finds us." __Strider said walking towards the watchtower._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ana galloped through the plains and forests, keeping her senses sharp. She sensed someone was searching for them and she had to find out who. For hours Ana ran stopping now and again to try and hear for something out of the ordinary. Eventually Ana stopped at a river to drink and then continue her search when a glow caught her attention. Raising her head she saw a white horse with an elven maiden in the saddle. Ana reared and neighed gaining her attention. Glaring the she-elf grabbed her sword and was alert. Instinctively Ana took a few steps back her ears pinned to her neck and giving a squeal of disapproval.**_

"_**Where is your master?" ****The she-elf asked in elvish.**_

_**Ana gave an angry grunt and pawed the ground hoping that the elf would understand.**_

"_**You have no master wraith horse?" She asked again and Ana nodded.**_

"_**Then maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a ranger from the north." The Elven maiden asked.**_

'_**Is she talking about Strider?'**** Ana wondered in confusion.**_

"_**You may know him as Strider." The elf explained.**_

_**Ana's ears perked up at the name and she turned to trot in their direction only to stop and see if the elf was following. Her horse walked over the stream and followed Ana as she cantered towards the watchtower. It didn't take them long to reach the watchtower to find it abandoned.**_

"_**They must have moved on. We must hurry." The elf maiden said as she mounted her horse and galloped off with Ana hot on her trail. As the cantered through the forest Ana felt a familiar presence making her stop in her tracks. The elf didn't seem to notice Ana's absence at all and kept going. Ana on the other hand walked towards the presence, remembering to keep well hidden. She stopped at a bush and out of the mist came a Wraith. Soon the other wraiths joined the first one and the rode in the same direction. Ana noticed the sun coming up from behind the trees. The wraiths rode off galloping at top speed when she heard someone shouting in the distance.**_

"_**What are you doing those wraiths are still out there!"**_

_**Ana came to the encampment her ears perked and immediate Merry and Pippin ran to Ana. She lowered her head and the two hobbits wrapped their arms around her neck.**_

"_**Oh Beauty the wraiths found us. Frodo got stabbed by one of them. It's our fault for making a fire." Merry explained.**_

"_**Please forgive us." Pippin continued and Ana could feel their tears against her fur.**_

"_**Do not blame yourselves little ones. I should have stayed with all of you and kept better watch." Strider said placing a hand on their shoulders.**_

_**The hobbits let go of Ana and went to sit at the fire Sam had made while Frodo has been laying next to it. Ana turned her attention to the forest and neighed loudly into it. Strider and the hobbits turned to look at Ana strangely. Strider told the hobbits to remain by the fire while he approached Ana who neighed again. Strider placed a hand on Ana's neck but she paid it no mind as she concentrated on the forest.**_

"_**What is it Beauty?" Strider asked quietly.**_

_**An owl landed on a branch not far from Ana. Ana turned her attention to the owl and nickered to it. The owl in turn hooted a few times before flying off. Ana bolted after it, making sure to keep it in her sites. As the sun rose higher into the sky the owl left to go to sleep and Ana continued on trying to locate the elf maiden and the little Halfling with her. Ana was glad that her ability to connect with nature had not diminished during her time in Mordor. Thanks to her ability to understand nature she was able to avoid orc's and wraiths for the time she's been free. Wanting to make sure that Frodo made it to Rivendell Ana galloped to follow the wraiths and the elf maiden. As she gained on them Ana saw that all nine wraiths were behind the elf and her horse. She picked up speed and slowly got closer to the group. As she ran the elf seemed to notice Ana's presence but was soon turned her attention to her riding.**_

_**Ana galloped next to one of the wraiths and it turned its attention to her but only too late for Ana bumped into the wraiths steed. Ana was doing whatever she could to give the elf some distance between her and the wraiths. Unfortunately as she was doing this one of the wraiths knocked into Ana causing her to smack into a tree and fall over. Despite the saddle Ana rolled over her back and onto her side. Now her back was in pain aswell as the place where the girth of the saddle was. All that running had caused the girth to rub against Ana's skin and break it open.**_

_**Ana laid there in pain and thankfully didn't smell the wraiths anywhere nearby. Her back ached, as did her legs and stomach. It was only now after beginning to feel that intense pain she wished she would have let the hobbits take the tack off. Ana didn't know how long she laid there but she didn't care much about it at that point. Ana closed her eyes and drifted into a slumber where she dreamed of golden fields. **_

_**:: There was no tack on her. She galloped across the fields freely enjoying the sun rays and the wind in her mane. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky or worries of orc's and wraiths. Coming to a stop Ana reared and neighed a bright light engulfing her. When it was gone she was no longer horse but her half elven self.**_

_**She heard someone call to her and turned to see a man. In her dream this was the man she loved with all her heart. She ran to him and leapt into his arms laughing. When they stopped spinning Ana stared into the blurry face of the man. She smiled as the man set her down taking her hand and leading her to a city. :::**_

_**Ana opened her eyes and realized that it was getting dark. She heard some howling in the distance and gave a long sigh. Raising her head she slowly got to her belly pinning her ears back because of the pain. She got up to her feet noticing that that she had been laying under some branches. Her reins got caught in some of them but she managed to pull herself free from them injuring the corners of her mouth further. She could taste the blood in her mouth and feel it dripping.**_

_**Strider and the hobbits probably made it to Rivendell by now she thought to herself. One painful step after another Ana walked towards Rivendell. It would take her at least all night and the whole of the next day to make it there. Ana also had to take into consideration the wolves and other predators, which would follow the scent of blood. Despite this Ana had the urge to know if Frodo was alright. She wanted to know what became of the other hobbits. She wanted to find someone to take the tack off of her and perhaps even care for her. Ana looked for a river from where she could drink and a field from where she could find something to eat. The sun began to set behind the trees and darkness was coming she made it to Rivendell.**_

_As the moon lifted itself higher into the sky Ana walked towards the now dark elven city. Surprisingly she had learnt to walk without making a sound and easily slipped passed the guards. Lifting her head high into the air Ana sniffed around for the hobbits. She eventually smelt Frodo and made her way to a window from where the scent was coming from making sure to keep well hidden from the other residence that wondered around so late. She peered in from the window and was relieved to find the hobbit peacefully sleeping in the elven bed. A sudden noise caught Ana's attention and she turned in the sound direction and saw that it was a dwarf who seemed to be getting something to eat. Ana watched the dwarf as she slowly backed away out of that dwarfs sight. __Once the dwarf was out of sight, Ana relaxed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ana then went looking for the other hobbits and luckily their rooms were not too far away from Frodo's thought she reckoned Sam wouldn't have it any other way. Thinking that she was now pushing her luck, Ana made way back to the forest only to bump into one of the elven guards._

"_Nazgûl beast!!" He yelled and quickly other elf guards surrounded Ana._

_They all pointed their spears and Ana making her rear and neigh loudly in panic. Before she knew it some ropes where thrown around her neck and she began thrashing around turning and spinning throwing kicks into the air._

_The elven ropes were tied to trees and anything else that would hold Ana. Ana reared pulling at the ropes and giving fearful neighs. More ropes were thrown to catch her front hooves and back hooves. The lights around Rivendell lit up as the elves, men, hobbits and dwarves came to see what was going on. The elf guards pulled at the ropes that were tied to Ana's legs to make her fall. Eventually they managed to make Ana fall to her side the saddle feeling uncomfortable under her. She tried to get up but the elves prevented it from happening._

"_Find the wraith! It has to be somewhere in Rivendell!" A guard shouted making everyone start to search Rivendell for the Wraith._

_Ana continued to trash around and try to kick any elf foolish enough to come close to her. Elrond along with Gandalf soon came and watched the event from the sidelines._

"_What evil has managed to cross the borders of Rivendell?" Elrond spoke eyeing Ana._

_Ana managed to get to her feet and reared pulling on the ropes again but was soon dropped to the ground once more. She finally had no energy left to fight and lay still on the ground breathing hard from exhaustion and pain._

"_Beauty!" Frodo yelled running to Ana._

"_Beauty?" Elrond asked in question. "Master Baggins this horse is a wraith steed!"_

"_Lord Elrond this horse means no harm to us." Gandalf spoke as he watched Frodo stroke Ana's sweaty neck._

"_Gandalf you cannot expect me to believe that this beast is on our side." Elrond demanded._

"_Not all is what it seems." Gandalf answered as Strider walked past him and Elrond to inspect Ana._

"_Bring me a halter and lead." Strider asked in elvish and one of the guards complied. "You should have come to Rivendell with us Beauty."_

_Ana laid quietly on her side letting out knickers of affection at the two people who were stroking her gently._

_As the halter was brought, Elrond watched as Strider opened the bridle and pulled it off before slipping on the halter. He was also given a lead rope which he tied to the halter._

_Ana's face was covered with cuts from the bridle and bled slightly. No matter how much the cold hair stung them, Ana remained still on the ground her breath now steady and slow. Strider and Frodo removed the ropes from Ana's neck and legs while Elrond watched in awe._

"_How is this possible?" He asked in whisper. "No creature from Mordor would lie still amongst elves or... silver eyes? Gandalf what is or who is this?" he continued whispering the final part so only Gandalf heard._

"_It would seem that Beauty has been made a wraith steed against her will." Gandalf explained. "As for who she is, she is the young half elf."_

"_Come Beauty you have to get up so we can get the saddle off." Frodo said as he stepped away and Strider when a short distance tugging at the lead slightly._

_Ana rose till her stomach touched the ground and remained there for a moment before slowly getting to her feet. Strider went to her side and removed the saddle dropping it to the ground as if it was a plague. There were wounds on all the parts the straps and belts had been connected to and flies were beginning to gather drinking the blood that slowly seeped from the wounds. The cold night air made Ana shiver as steam clearly rose from her body._

"_Aragorn." Elrond called to Strider while coming closer._

"_This is Beauty. The horse that has assisted the hobbits several times Lord Elrond. She means us no harm for she is gentle by nature." Aragorn explained as a dwarf, a man and another elf came closer along with the other hobbits, "She is very much loved by the little ones."_

_Ana watched as Elrond came closer and, despite the pain, went down to one knee in front of the great elf touching her muzzle to the ground as if to bow._

"_Aragorn is right indeed. I feel no evil coming from this little one." Elrond whispered as he places a hand between Ana's ears._

_Ana made no intention to move until the hand was taken away. She was also shocked that someone had called her little one. She had never felt small in her current for not that she had made any contact with anyone. When Elrond took away his hand away Ana tried rising to her feet but fell to the ground completely._

"_Beauty!" Sam cried out running to Ana's side._

_Ana raised her head to look at the wounds on her stomach and let her face fall to the ground._

"_She is exhausted and these wounds have finally caught up with her." Aragorn said kneeling down beside Ana._

"_Is she going to die?" Pippin asked in sorrow._

"_As long as she fights against the infection and the wounds are treated there is a chance for her." Elrond said before ordering some herbs and blankets in elvish._

"_How can this be? She seemed so strong." Merry said in confusion._

"_She has been using all the strength she had when she was with you but now having fought for her freedom the wounds and her state after helping you all has taken its toll Merriadoc. Any other horse would have died from those wounds in a matter of days but she fought to stay alive. Let us hope that she continue her fight now." Gandalf explained._

_Ana's eyes were slowly dropping closed. Sam, Aragorn and Frodo became more worried. The herbs were quickly brought and Elrond along with Aragorn started work on healing Ana's wounds. The treatment went long into the morning and by then Ana had slipped into a deep sleep the blankets keeping her warm._

_For some reason Aragorn and Sam had stayed with Ana that night. Stroking her neck and head gently, as she slept._

"_Tis a strange thing, that I have seen this horse in my dreams." Aragorn said as he stroked Ana's neck._

"_What happened in your dream?" Sam asked._

"_**A black horse very much like Beauty would gallop across the golden plains of Middle Earth but then the horse stops and rears. A bright light engulfs the horse and in its place is a beautiful maiden with black hair and silver eyes. She takes my hand and laughs as we enjoy the sun. Suddenly we are standing in the middle of a field and she is holding my hands. She tells me '**_**One day we will meet but what you will see is something that you will not believe.**_**' **__**That is where my dream ends."**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_If it's not to bold to say. I would think that the maiden in your dream is the one you're destined to be with." Sam said, "I've had the same kind of dream, but with a girl back in The Shire."_

_Ana listened quietly to their conversation, while also remaining in a dream world of her own. She was currently running through the fields in her once half elven form. Her black hair flowed behind her, as her face adorned a bright smile. She wore a white gown that was light and flew in the wind. She held out her hands and threw herself into the arms of a man she had met before. He was tall and had rugged look to him. His eyes were sea green, maybe even blue and his hair was ear length, maybe a little longer, but dark in colour. As the man came into a better view, Ana couldn't help, but notice that the man looked very much like Aragorn himself?_

_A gentle touch to her head brought her out of her dream world and into a more conscious state._

"_How is she Aragorn?" Came Gandalf's voice._

"_She is fairing, but has yet to awaken." Aragorn answered._

"_Why do you waste time trying to help an animal when you can just kill it and be done with it?" Came a gruff deep voice that Ana did not know._

"_I wouldn't expect a dwarf, to understand the ways of the elves." Came a calm and gentle voice._

"_Oh really now? Well elves are too trusting if you ask me." The gruff voice answered and Ana could hear the dwarf stomping away._

_Ana opened her eyes, slowly taking in her and taking in her surroundings._

"_Beauty?" Sam called noticing your open eye. "Beauty!" He cheered as Ana rose to lie on her stomach._

_Ana let out affectionate knickers and pushed her muzzle towards Sam who gently hugged her. Aragorn made to adjust the blankets so that Ana was still kept warm._

"_Looks like, the sleeping Beauty is awake now." The elf said as he leaned down next to Aragorn._

_Ana turned her head to look at the elf and took note of his fairness. His blue eyes, smooth skin and long blond hair. He smelt of nothing, but the trees in Ana's opinion and it was a soothing scent._

"_Beauty, this is Legolas of the Woodland realm. He is a friend of mine so you have nothing to fear." Aragorn stated noticing that Ana was shivering and tense._

_When those words left Aragorn's lips Ana relaxed. _

_Legolas raised his hand and held it in front of Ana for her to sniff. She brought her muzzle to it but placed it in his hand and closing her eyes at the warmth the hand gave off._

"_She is indeed too gentle to be one from Mordor." Legolas chuckled lightly._

"_If you have strength enough Beauty, I would very much like to take care of your wounds." Aragorn whispered calmly to Ana._

_Ana tried rising to her feet, but her first attempt was like a new born foal trying to stand for the first time. On her second attempt and with some encouragement from Sam, Ana managed to get to her feet. Aragorn lead Ana to the stables, but when they got to the doors she stopped and did not move._

"_Come Beauty, there is nothing to fear." Aragorn soothed, but still Ana remained rooted to her spot. "You are indeed a strange one." Aragorn grinned petting Ana's forehead gently. "It would seem that you do not wish to be inside."_

_Ana nodded her head and turned to a paddock that was just outside. Aragorn saw where she was looking and sighed._

"_If it should rain, then you will have to come inside." He announced leading Ana to the paddock, Legolas had brought Aragorn some blanket ties before letting Ana loose, but leaving the halter on._

_Ana raised her head and trotted around with such grace that Aragorn, Sam and Legolas could not help but stare. Ana loved the feeling of being freer then she had felt with the saddle and bridle still on. Despite the pain, Ana was still feeling she couldn't help but run a little._

"_Beauty is truly worthy of her name." Legolas stated._

_Aragorn watched Ana and realized some similarities between the horse in his dreams and the one before him._

"_Estel, I will get the herbs for her wounds." Legolas informed leaving for the stables._

"_I think I should go tell Mister Frodo that Beauty's awake." Sam announced running towards the halls of Imladris._

_Now it was only Ana and Aragorn. Ana had stopped her prancing and stared at the man before her. She walked towards him her neck curved and standing like a noble steed of a king._

'_I wish I could speak with you Aragorn. You have been so good to me along with the hobbits I don't know how to repay you.' Ana thought to herself. 'But maybe when my spell is broken I will tell you everything that I have seen and in turn I will listen to your story.'_

"_The Halflings are very fortunate to have you as a guardian." Aragorn said gently rubbing Ana's head._

_Legolas came back with the herbs and with his help Aragorn finished treating the rest of Ana's wounds._

"_She would make a fine horse if we weren't leaving for Mordor wouldn't you think Estel?" Legolas asked as they now groom Ana._

"_She would." Aragorn admitted. "Though from what Sam has told me Beauty does not like being bossed around."_

"_That is a first." Legolas chuckled._

"_These wounds will heal in several days with the elven medicine." Aragorn said as he felt down Ana's legs. "She has indeed had it rough."_

"_Yes she has Estel. Beauty here helped me as I was chased by the wraiths." Said the elf maiden Ana had helped against the wraiths._

"_Arwen." Legolas called._

'_Arwen? Such a beautiful name for her.' Ana thought as the elf maiden came closer._

"_You helped save Frodo, good Beauty. As repayment for your deeds we will heal you and then if you desire we will set you free with the protection of the elves grace." Arwen spoke to Ana gently stroking her muzzle._

"_Beauty?" A familiar voice rang through the air, "Beauty!" it came again and down the stairs a little hobbit ran towards Ana wrapping his arms around the horses neck hugging her gently. "Oh dear Beauty. I'm so glad you are well."_

'_I am glad your alright little Halfling.' Ana thought as she silently stood enjoying Frodo's touch._

_It was soon time for Frodo and the others to go to bed. Ana was left outside in the paddock due to her stubbornness of refusing to sleep in the stables. She was however given a blanket to keep her warm. The lights all went out and all that was left was darkness. Ana closed her eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming of the man she had seen before. Unknown to her Aragorn was dreaming of the same thing._

_The next morning Aragorn came to Ana paddock with Frodo. Ana stood quietly stood as they applied the herbs to her wounds._

"_How long do you think it will take for her wounds to recover?" Frodo asked giving Ana another apple._

"_With elvish medicine she will be completely healed in a few days." Aragorn answered_

"_Elvish medicine really does work miracles." Frodo smiled as Ana nudged him gently._

"_It's not only the herbs but Beauty seems to take to the treatment very well." Aragorn explained. "We should let her run with the other horses." he suggested taking the lead rope and tying it to Ana's halter._

_The both of them led Ana to another paddock that was large. Several of Rivendell's horses were already there and Merry along with Pippin were sitting on the fence enjoying their pipes._

"_Morning master Merriadoc, Master Peregrin." Aragorn greeted._

"_Morning Strider and Frodo." Merry answered back._

_Aragorn opened the gate and let Ana loose. She stood in her place watching the horses turn their heads towards her. One of the stallions walked towards Ana and pranced gracefully. As the stallion came closer, Ana curved her neck as they touched their muzzles together lightly. The stallion then began to prance lightly as if looking for a mate but Ana had no intentions of finding a mate and quickly turned bucking at the stallion's chest. The stallion wasn't pleased and began to pick a fight with Ana. They reared and attempted to bite each other. Aragorn started yelling things in elvish to the stallion but with one final ram into the stallion it began to gallop away. Ana neighed and reared a little in triumph._

"_Beauty will be queen of this herd in no time, would you say Frodo?" Pippin asked._

"_It looks like it. Even if I was taller I still wouldn't want to face a stallion." Frodo smiled._

"_Beauty seems to be able to handle herself very well." Aragorn complimented scratching Ana's forehead._

_Ana then thought she would amuse her friends and went a short distance away and began to dance for them. She trotted in one direction doing some spins and then would prance to another. As a finally Ana reared to her hind legs and then went on all fours before leaping into the air and giving a kick before landing on all fours. (It's called a Capriole. You can find videos of this move on YouTube.)_

"_Well that was strange yet... how would you describe that Merry?" Pippin asked._

"_I'd describe it as…" Merry started out confidently but didn't know how to finish._

"_**That was very elegant Beauty." Aragorn said giving Ana a bow who returned the gesture. "Let us leave her here for the day, but in the evening you will have to be brought inside. It will rain and I do not plan on leaving you outside for the night."** _


	7. Chapter 7

_-2 weeks later-_

_Frodo's shoulder wound had finally healed aswell as Ana's to some extent. Ana would gallop around the paddock and leap towards the sky. The hobbits often came to see her and just watch her as she did what fillies would usually do. One day however when they came to visit, they were dressed ready for a journey. Slowly they stepped into Ana's paddock with slightly sad looks on their faces._

"_Well Beauty looks like it's time to say goodbye." Merry said patting Ana on the neck._

'_What? Goodbye? What do you mean?' Ana thought confused._

"_We'll miss you Beauty." Frodo then said giving Ana a pat and leaving with Sam, Merry and Pippin._

'_Wait! Don't go! Why are you leaving! Where are you going?' Ana neighed after them trotting back and forth along the fence._

_Ana saw as the Frodo's friends, or the Fellowship as Aragorn had called them, gathered at the gate out of Rivendell. Ana silenced herself staring at Frodo in his eyes. She saw sorrow in them and exhaustion, the burden he now had to continue to bear was weighing on his shoulders. They all started walking towards the gate. Ana reared and let out a loud cry gaining the fellowships attention. Ana stomped her front hooves onto the ground and neighed with all the might she could muster. Frodo narrowed his eyes at her and in response Ana bowed to him._

_Frodo gave one last smile as Ana rose to her full height._

'_Never lose hope little one. I will see you all again' Ana thought as she watched the fellowship leave her sight._

_Ana lowered her head and walked around to the other side of the paddock. There she laid down feeling very lonely already. For the next few days Ana remained in her own worlds eating and drinking when the elves came to give her food and water. Arwen no longer visited her either but watched from her balcony as her people left for the Grey Heaven. Each day Ana listened to the wind and trees, listening to what they had to say and what rumours they brought._

_One day however Ana grew nervous and wasn't eating. She heard disturbing news from the trees. Rumours of Gandalf's death. Ana thought long and hard about what she should do. Finally she trotted to the farthest corner of her paddock and turned to face the opposite side. Rearing she bolted running as fast as she could and leaping over the fence before her. Landing on her hooves again Ana ran past the gate and out of Rivendell. Listening to the wind she galloped across plains and through forests running in the direction of where the Fellowship had gone. By night she reached the walls of Moria and from the distance could see that the entrance was collapsed shut._

'_Moria. They must have had to go in or then circle around to the other side.' Ana thought and galloped to go over the mountain._

_The cold air burned at Ana's lungs as she made her way through the snow. She didn't care about that at all. She had to find the fellowship no matter what. For several days she travelled in the snow. Her hunger was growing but she pushed the feeling aside as she was now descending the mountain. She eventually came to a plain and stopped to eat and drink. After having her fill she came to the other entrance of the Mines of Moria. There was no sign of any life but the smell of Orcs and goblins lingered._

'_From here where would they go?' Ana thought as she walked away from the mines._

_Trotting at a steady pace she came to see a forest before her. The forest of Lothlorien. She quietly entered the forest using her skills to her advantage. As she passed into the forests deeper parts the scent of elves became clearer. Hearing an arrow being notched onto a bow Ana stopped her head high and ears perked. Ana listened to her surroundings carefully. She heard the silent whispering of the elves above her in the trees; however, she was unable to make any sense of it. Ana took a step forward and heard the notching of another arrow. She took another and again the same sound._

'_You are a strange creature entering our forest.' Sounded a voice in her mind._

'_I am only passing through please let me pass.' Ana thought wondering if the voice could hear her thoughts._

'_You are no mere horse are you? Very well we shall let you pass. Though it seems you are seeking a fellowship that came by not long ago. If you wish to find them they have gone down the river to the falls of Räuros' The voice said and along with it came the sound of arrows being lowered._

'_Thank you kind voice.' Ana thanked and started to canter through the woods._

_As Ana made her way through the forest she passed the kingdom of elves stopping only for a moment to glance at it before continuing. Getting to the river she galloped downstream. Leaping over anything that came in her path, Ana galloped through the night until the break of dawn. The fellowship wasn't far and she could feel it. The trees told her that she was getting closer and to hurry as she passed the two great statues of Gondorian kings._

_Stopping for a brief rest and drink, Ana replenished her strength. Once Ana had caught her breath she continued on in a light canter. A sound caught her attention and made her stop._

'_What is that sound? Doesn't sound like any animal I know' She wondered but as it sounded again, 'A horn? Who would have a horn.....? The man! He had one when they left Rivendell!' Ana thought galloping one towards the sound._

_The horn blow stopped and Ana galloped faster. She came to the sight of the man kneeling in front of a taller orc who was holding a notched bow in his hands the arrow aimed at the man's heart. Giving a neigh she caught the attention of the Uruk-hai and stampeded through it. Ana made a quick turn around and went for the uruk-hai again trampling over it once more._

_The uruk-hai rose to its knees slowly as Ana came for another trample. The uruk raised the fallen arrow and swung it in front of him causing Ana to rear up in front of it. The uruk was about to plunge the arrow into Ana when the man's sword cut the arrow. Before the uruk could realize it Ana had already turned around and kicked the uruk in the head. On his back the uruk growled as Ana stood above him rearing up slightly and trusting her front hooves into the uruk's head. The man looked at Ana tiredly. Ana took in his appearance and noted the three arrows in his chest. Walking up behind the man she stood there giving the man her front legs to lean on._

_Hearing a twig snap Ana turned her face to the right and saw Aragorn along with Legolas and the dwarf who had come to Rivendell. She turned back to the man before her and lowered her head to the man._

"_You saved my life. Not that, there was much to save." The man said lifting a hand to Ana's muzzle._

_Aragorn was soon in front of the other man._

"_They took the little ones." The man said gasping for a breath._

"_Lay still Boromir." Aragorn told him._

"_Where is Frodo?" Boromir then asked._

"_I let him go." Aragorn answered having paused for a few seconds._

"_Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Boromir confessed._

_Aragorn attempted to remove the arrows from Boromir's chest but he stopped Aragorn from doing so._

"_Promise me you will not let the white city fall?" Boromir begged._

"_I do not know what weakness lies in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall. I will bring our people to glory." Aragorn promised as he handed Boromir his sword which he tried to reach for._

"_I would have followed you to the end, my brother, my captain... my king." Boromir said with a smile on his face._

"_Be at peace son of Gondor. Your forefathers will look to your coming." Aragorn said as he watched Boromir close his eyes and let out his last breath._

_Ana let out knickers as Aragorn supported Boromir's back so that he could be laid on the ground. Legolas stood in the distance muttering an elvish prayer for his fallen companion. Gimli stood on his own and Ana guessed he was probably grieving in his own way. Ana watched the peaceful face of Boromir while Aragorn removed the arrows from his body._

"_We should send him to Gondor." Aragorn said turning to look at Ana._

_**She understood what Aragorn wanted and lowered herself to her front knees. Aragorn lifted Boromir's body onto her back. Getting up Ana carried Boromir as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, as she had learnt the dwarf was named, to the river where their boats were.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**There Legolas and Aragorn took Boromir's body and set it into one of the boats in a funeral manner. Aragorn removed Boromir's arm guards and placed them on his own in memory of the brave man.**_

"_**Hurry Frodo and Sam will have reached the eastern shore by now." Legolas said as he pushed one of the boats into the river. He turned and saw Aragorn made no move to follow, "You mean not to follow them?" he asked.**_

"_**Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn answered.**_

"_**Then it has all been for nothing." Gimli grumbled, "The fellowship has failed."**_

"_**Not if we hold true to each other." Aragorn stated putting his hands onto Legolas' and Gimli's shoulders.**_

_**Ana pawed the ground and nickered gaining the rangers attention.**_

"_**Beauty, you followed us all the way here, but we cannot take you with us." Aragorn said as he stroked Ana's face gently.**_

'_**I watched you all leave once. I won't do it again Aragorn. You have my word on that.****' Ana thought, as she gave a protest about being left behind.**_

"_**Looks like the lass won't be easy to get rid of." Gimli stated.**_

_**Ana gave a sturdy nod at the statement and Aragorn could help but smile.**_

"_**You really are a wonder. Leave all that can be spared, we travel light. Let us hunt some orc." Aragorn said as he started in the direction of Rohan.**_

"_**Yes!" Gimli cheered running after Aragorn and Legolas joined them.**_

_**Ana stood on her spot looking towards the eastern shore where one of the boats had been left.**_

'_**I will see you again Frodo and Sam. I promise you I will see you again.****' Ana thought and bolted after the elf, man and dwarf.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Aragorn looked over his shoulder and saw only two of his companions. The black mare that had followed them from Rivendell was nowhere to be seen.**_

"_**I'll catch up with you yet elf!" Gimli boasted as he tried to catch up with Legolas but it seemed hard due to his short legs.**_

_**The sound of thundering hooves caught their attention as a black horse galloped past Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn with ease.**_

_**Ana turned and trotted to Aragorn, turning again to trot beside him. Aragorn couldn't help but be amused at Ana. Ana made it seem like she was saying, 'you call this running with haste?'**_

"_**Oh sure you can run faster than us on four legs but try running on two!" Gimli grunted from behind.**_

"_**In a way she is only running on two." Legolas stated as he watched Ana trot beside Aragorn. "Maybe you should ride her Gimli." Legolas then suggested.**_

"_**So that you can use it against me later? I think not!" Gimli shot back and tried sprinting faster.**_

_**They eventually stopped to look for signs of the Uruk's trails; Aragorn placed his ear to a rock. Ana stood beside him, looking into the distance.**_

"_**Their pace has quickened. Hurry!" Aragorn whispered then shouted as he ran off again.**_

"_**They run as if the whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas said as he ran past Ana.**_

"_**Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest and no sign of our quarry that a bear rock can tell." Gimli stated loudly as he too ran passed Ana.**_

_**Ana stood there for a moment longer before running after them. She had run far longer than her companions had and was tired, hungry and thirsty. She had been pushed harder than this in Mordor but that nearly took her life there. As the company passed through a gap between two large rock, Ana noted the uruk tracks beneath her feet. Aragorn suddenly came to stop and Ana stopped aswell looking back at the ranger.**_

"_**Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn said as he examined the pin in his hands.**_

"_**They may yet be alive." Legolas confirmed.**_

"_**Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" and once more Aragorn sped off past Ana with Legolas in tow.**_

"_**Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called over his shoulder as the dwarf tumbled down the side of the hill.**_

"_**I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli yelled back as he tried to catch up with the elf once again.**_

_**Ana trotted up to reach Gimli and stayed by his side. Gimli noticed Ana and realized how sweaty she had become during their pursuit though he wouldn't admit it. Gimli felt slight pity towards her since she had run all the way from Rivendell. ****The party paused at the top of a hill and looked out over the rocky terrain.**_

"_**Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said slowly.**_

_**Legolas continued past Aragorn a short distance looking towards a moving black cluster.**_

"_**Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked as he made his way to him.**_

"_**The uruk's turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas said alarmed.**_

"_**Saruman." Aragorn muttered with distaste.**_

_**At that name Ana reared and neighed angrily. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas turned to look at her and saw as her ears pinned back and she pawed the ground with anger.**_

"_**It would seem Beauty has her own fight with Saruman." Aragorn admitted with slight confusion.**_

_**Ana galloped after the uruk's and the other quickly followed as fast as they could behind her.**_

"_**Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! hoo." Gimli said to himself as he ran.**_

_**The sun soon enough sank into the horizon and the party stopped for a rest and for Gimli's sake. Ana was standing a short distance away breathing hard, her body shaking and her eyes dropping closed.**_

"_**Beauty has had it tougher then we have Aragorn." Legolas stated as he watched Ana.**_

_**Aragorn walked towards Ana and placed a hand on her back but removed it rubbing his fingers together.**_

"_**She will get sick from the cold if she is left like this." Aragorn concluded.**_

_**Legolas nodded and removed his cloak placing it on Ana's back.**_

"_**We are truly sorry for having to push you more Beauty. You do understand why, don't you?" Legolas asked in elvish.**_

_**Ana raised her head slightly and nodded already feeling the cloak keep her back warm. Aragorn placed his cloak on Ana aswell having pulled Legolas' further back to cover the rest of her back and hip while placing his to cover most of her neck and what was left exposed of her back.**_

"_**She will need them both." Aragorn said while examining Ana's legs.**_

_**Eventually the entire party went to sleep dreaming deep dreams.**_

_**:: Ana was running in her human form the sun shined brightly in the sky. She heard someone call her and turned to see Aragorn. Ana ran towards him and into his arms but instead of smiling Aragorn looked with confusion, confusing Ana aswell.**_

"_**I have had this dream many a night. Yet I do not know your name." Aragorn said setting Ana down.**_

"_**You have known me for some time now Aragorn." Ana said to him.**_

"_**You know my name?" Aragorn asked.**_

"_**Yes, yes I do, though you only know my given name but not my birth name."Ana explained.**_

"_**Then what is your name my lady?" Aragorn asked.**_

"_**Anastasia." Ana answered**_

_**Just when Aragorn was going to ask for Ana's other name thunder roared to the east. Aragorn and Ana turned to see the great eye coming towards them an army of orc's in front. **_

"Look to that which is black before you." Ana said before her body fell limp into Aragorn's arms and before he knew it the great eye was in front of them and absorbed them. ::


	9. Chapter 9

Aragorn shot up to a sitting position panting from the dream. He couldn't help but wonder who this Anastasia was. He then noticed Ana staring at him and he noticed the similarities of the mares and Anastasia's eyes. Ana knew he had had the same dream as her and so walked towards him slowly. Aragorn placed his hand on his dagger and Ana stopped moving.

'_Please Aragorn don't use that. You saw who I was in your dream._' Ana thought desperately wanting to be able to speak to the ranger.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called as he had been keeping watch. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. Just a dream." Aragorn answered.

"A dream? About what?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Beauty." Aragorn answered getting to his feet and walking towards Ana, "Or should I say, Anastasia?" Aragorn asked the black mare in front of him stroking her forhead as she nickered.

"Anastasia?" now Legolas was confused.

"That is your real name is it not, Beauty?" Aragorn asked Ana who simply nodded.

"For many nights you have been in my dreams." Aragorn whispered. "For many nights, I have wanted to ask that maidens name and now she has told me. 'Look to that which is black before you' she said. You are what she meant." he continued.

"Aragorn, I will ask you to explain when the time is better but we must move it is almost light." Legolas announced waking Gimli from his slumber.

Aragorn nodded and removed the cloaks from Ana's back.

"You follow at your own pace Beauty." Aragorn ordered Ana, but she shook your head. "Oh that is right you do not like being ordered around." Aragorn smirked.

As dawn coloured the sky red Legolas stopped briefly glancing at it, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

Ana's heart filled with worry. She had remembered that Boromir had said that the uruk's had taken the hobbits and Ana was determined to save them. Around midday they came upon a tall hill where Aragorn stopped. Ana's ears turned back as she heard hoof beats. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli dove into the rocks to their left. Ana bolted off around it, climbing up higher near a larger rock that would conceal her. Horses with their riders passed their hiding place and that is when Aragorn along with Legolas and Gimli stepped out of hiding.

"Riders of Rohan what news from the mark!?" Aragorn yelled making the group turn around and circle the three.

Once the men stopped they came closer their spears pointed at the party. Aragorn raised his hands in defence and to signal that they meant no harm. Ana watched from her hiding place unsure as to whether she should come out.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader ordered.

"Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine." Gimli called and the leader dismounted his horse.

"I would cut off your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." the leader said with a sneer.

Ana walked closer to the group but still kept quiet as to not gain any attention.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas answered back to the leader.

Aragorn stepped forward and lowered Legolas' bow earning a sigh of relief from the dwarf.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin and Legolas of the Woodland realm." Aragorn introduced, "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." The leader sighed removing his helmet, "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is those who are loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished."

Again the name of Saruman was spoken and Ana felt even more anger in her heart against that wizard.

"The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked. Everywhere his spies slip through our nets." the leader continued.

"We are no spies." Aragorn informed, "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken our two friends captive." he explained.

"The uruk's are destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night." The leader explained and Ana couldn't help but let out a squeal of sorrow.

"Lord Éomer, look!" One of the men called pointing to Ana.

Ana reared and neighed wildly pinning her ears against her neck in hopes that the men of Rohan would find no appeal in capturing her and breaking her.

"There are no wild horses in Rohan." Éomer stated in wonder.

"The mare is with my company." Aragorn explained as Ana stopped.

"With your company?" Éomer questioned. "She follows you without a saddle and bridle?"

"Yes, Beauty has not left our side since our friends were taken captive."

"There were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli continued wanting to know about the Halflings.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn clarified.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer explained as he pointed to a rising cloud of smoke.

"Dead?" Gimli asked in disbelief.

"I am sorry." Éomer apologized but then he whistled, "Hasufel!" from behind the crown of horse lords, a brown horse stepped forward and Éomer took his reins. "May this horse bear you better fortune then his former master. Look for your friends but do not trust to hope, it is forsaken in this land." Éomer said as he handed Aragorn the reins and mounted his own horse, "We ride north!"

The group of Rohirrim rode off leaving Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Hasufel still standing there. Ana trotted down to them and Aragorn stayed silent for a moment.

"What now?" Legolas asked Aragorn.

"We ride to the uruk's graves." Aragorn said handing Legolas Hasufel's reins.

Ana knew what Aragorn wanted and before Aragorn could begin to run Ana cantered in front of him to stop him. Ana went to her front knees allowing Aragorn to get on. Legolas mounted Hasufel and hoisted Gimli behind him before Ana and Hasufel cantered off towards the rising smoke. Ana could feel the unease in Aragorn through the stiffness of his body as the approached the sight. Aragorn in turn could also feel the unease in Ana through her steps and tried to calm her with pats on her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Aragorn dismounted along with Legolas and Gimli. Gimli quickly ran to the pile of burning orc's and searched through it with his axe. He soon enough found one of the belts that carried the hobbits daggers. In frustration Aragorn kicked one of the helmets that lay nearby before crying out and falling to his knees. Ana left Hasufel's side as he peacefully ate the grass to go to Aragorn's side. Gently giving his shoulder a nudge Aragorn turned to Ana and gently patted her face.

"A hobbit lay here and the other one." Aragorn said quietly as he observed the ground.

Ana listened quietly to Aragorn as his voice gave away his feel of loss, but then noticed the ranger's eyes show confusion and some hope. "They crawled." he said getting up, "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut!" He continued following a trail that apparently only he could see. "They ran over here, they were followed." Legolas and Gimli by now were following Aragorn. "The tracks lead away from the battle and into…" Aragorn paused as he stopped at the edge of Fangorn forest. "Fangorn."

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked sceptical of entering.

Ana ordered Hasufel to stay where he was, knowing that no harm would come to him because of the orc's burning flesh, and walked past Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli entering the forest as if to take a stroll.

"I feel down hearted that a horse would enter the forest bravely while we stay out here." Legolas said voicing his thoughts.

Aragorn grinned lightly at the elf's comment and entered the forest after Ana. Ana swiftly made her way through the forest paying no heed to the moaning that came from the trees. Gimli suddenly stopped at a bush and dabbed his finger on something to taste it.

He quickly spat it out, "Orc blood."

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said as he knelt down to examine a larger track.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli whispered weary of his surroundings.

"The forest is old, very old. Full of memory... and anger." Legolas spoke.

More groans and echoes sounded causing Gimli to raise his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said as angrier groans sounded.

Aragorn turned to Gimli noticing his axe raised, "Gimli, lower your axe."

Gimli seemed to get the point and lowered it.

"They have feelings my friend. The elves began it, teaching the trees to speak." Legolas explained.

"Talking trees... what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli muttered but then he watched as Ana stood in front of a tree and raised her head towards the sky. "And what in blue blazes is that lass doin?"

The tree slowly swayed and one of its branches turned to point in the direction that led deeper into the forest. Ana followed the direction having turned to the tree and bowing to it. She started walking deeper into the forest, the party watching her in wonder.

"Seems they have more to say then you think Gimli." Legolas confirmed as he followed Aragorn and Ana.

Ana suddenly came to stop in a small clearing where the ground suddenly rose a few feet as if to create a platform.

"Aragorn, nad no ennas! (_Aragorn, something's out there_)" Legolas said before he moved forward.

"Man cenich? (_What do you see_)" Aragorn asked in a whisper.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said quietly and Aragorn took a deep breath notching an arrow onto his bow.

Ana pinned her ears back and backed away to hide behind some trees. She knew she couldn't fight in her current form no matter how much she wanted to.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn whispered. Gimli had his throwing axes ready and Aragorn put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We must be quick." Aragorn and Gimli growled as the turned and Legolas fired his arrow, but the White Wizard deflected the arrow. Gimli threw one of his axes, but that too was deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword for it burned hot in his hands.

The light the wizard gave off was blinding and the sheer force of power the wizard gave off cause Ana to freeze in her place. It was more powerful than before and she was afraid. She had been cursed once by that white wizard, what would happen if she were cursed again?

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard said in a deep voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard answered.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn said loudly.

The light dimmed leaving the three travellers speechless. Ana peered from behind the tree but stayed behind it still in fright.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said as he too looked upon the face of their old friend who fell in Moria.

Gandalf stood before them, but he was not cloaked in grey but white, and his beard was slightly longer and as pure as his robes.

'_Gandalf?! No... was he the one who?!_' Ana thought now confused.

"Forgive me," Legolas said as he bowed down followed by Gimli. "I mistook you for Saruman."

'_Wait... two white wizards? If Legolas mistook him for Saruman then does that mean he isn't Saruman?_' Ana thought again stepping out from behind the tree slightly.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been. Ah, Beauty. I see you've joined them." Gandalf said smiling at her but she pinned her ears back and backed behind the tree again causing him to frown.

"You fell," Aragorn breathed as he stepped closer to the wizard.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf said. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said with a smile and put his hand on the wizard's shoulder.

"Gandalf?" the wizard questioned slightly confused before recognition shined in his blue eyes. "Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Gimli chuckled.

"Gandalf." Gimli laughed softly.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," Gandalf said. He made to walk away, and Legolas along with Gimli started to follow him.

Aragorn approached the tree Ana was hiding behind. "Beauty." He called softly causing Gandalf and the others to stop. "Beauty come it is time we left this forest."

Ana didn't move but only to get out of Gandalf's sight. Gandalf noticed and stepped next to Aragorn.

"Beauty, if you think I am like Saruman then you hurt me deeply." Gandalf said calmly. "Do you not remember what happened on our first meeting?"

Ana stepped slightly from behind the tree and gazed into Gandalf's eyes. Gandalf smiled his blue eyes showing no sign of wanting to hurt her. Feeling slightly safer and with Aragorn next to Gandalf she felt confidence build inside of her. Finally she stepped closer to Gandalf allowing him to touch her muzzle.

"I had wondered where I had seen your eyes before Beauty, or should I say Anastasia." Gandalf said giving a slight laugh as Ana pushed her head closer to Gandalf's chest.

Without further delay the five of them walked through the forest back to where Hasufel awaited them.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf said as they neared the edge.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli exclaimed from his position at the end of the line.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," Aragorn said gently and Gandalf stopped in his strides making the rest of them stop.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured," Gandalf said quietly.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-," Gimli stopped suddenly as the trees groaned angrily once more, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest."

Ana couldn't help but neigh in laughter. She trotted beside Gimli and reared neighing to the trees and they settled down. Ana gave another bow before returning to Gimli's side.

"Oh yes, I remember that talent of yours very well my dear and it was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains," Gandalf said with a smirk.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," Aragorn said as he walked up to Gandalf, who looked at him curiously. "You still speak in riddles." The pair laughed.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong," Gandalf said.

"Strong? Oh, that's good," Gimli said stepping closer to Ana.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be," Gandalf said and then began to lead them from the forest once more since Ana had moved along with them.

They exited the forest and Hasufel greeted Ana with a neigh to which she responded. As Legolas patted Hasufel, Gandalf let out a low whistle that echoed through the land. A neigh sounded in the distance and a white horse appeared cantering towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said quietly as the horse stepped up to Gandalf.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said with a smile as he ran his hand down Shadowfax's face. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Shadowfax turned his gaze to Ana who bowed her head to the Mearas. Shadowfax came closer to Ana as if to inspect her. Ana stood still and let the mighty stallion walk around her and sniff her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable during the stallions close inspection Ana walked forward slightly and ears pinned to the back of her head. Shadowfax followed, this caused some unease between Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Shadowfax being a creature of good all his life the others didn't know what the stallion would do to the mare that had a mark of evil left upon her. Ana pawed the ground trying to make it clear that she was not in the mood to be interigated for something she had had no control over. Shadowfax didn't seemed convinced and reared neighing angrily as Ana did the same flailing her front hooves. Shadowfax began to fight Ana as if she were a rival stallion and she defended herself accordingly.

"Shadowfax!" Gandalf called as the two opposite colored horses fought eachother.

Shadowfax bite Ana's neck who in turn managed to get away. The fight went on with bucks and more biting until the two horses stood face to face. Both were blowing (or panting if you prefer.) slightly but neither of them moved. Shadowfax reared up and neighed his mighty neigh displaying his authority. Ana followed tossing her mane gracefully and prancing beside the stallion who stood still. Aragorn and the others held their breath waiting for another fight to insue but recieved none. Shadowfax and Ana walked back to Gandalf and Aragorn calmly as if nothing had happened between them.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Legolas asked confused.

"It would seem that Shadowfax was testing Beauty's loyalty to us." Gandalf answered recieving a nodd from the white stallion.

"Whatever reason for?!" Gimli asked as Legolas mounted in front of him.

"Many creatures that are good can be tainted by evil. Ana has been marked by that evil due to the spell that binds her to this form." Gandalf explained. "If tainted for too long the creature can become corrupt and turn to the darkness completely. Shadowfax was only testing to see if Beauty had suffered the same fate."

"And what is the verdict?" Gimli asked.

"Beauty is still one of the light." Gandalf smiled, "She has fought against the evil for a long time and it has yet to corrupt her soul or heart. If you watched carefully master dwarf Beauty only defended herself but never went onto the offence."

Without delaying much longer the three horses galloped on their way leaving Fangorn behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Authors note:_ **I would like to thank everyone who have reviewed this story for all your words and to Darkangel 1994 who, for some reason, has been unable to write acctual reviews but has gone through the trouble of sending me messages by other means. Thank you Hermonine, Hope and Love, CassiaFistula, Missykristenblack, Uldaren Bardaniel, Liliesshadow and Hel-Lokisdotter for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come in this story XD

* * *

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas rode to Edoras with as much speed as Ana could muster. After all out of the three horses she was in the most tired state.

"Gandalf, what do you know of Beauty?" Aragorn asked since he was riding between Shadowfax and Hasufel.

"Beauty, was a woman that I met many years ago when she was coming of age. She is the daughter of Lord Serigard of Rohan and Lady Adalia of Lórien." Gandalf answered.

"She is half elven?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes and it wasn't long when I first met her, that she vanished. Back then she was a prize indeed. Kind, caring, courageous, stubborn at times and the jewel of her family." Gandalf explained, "I remember that she received many confessions of love from the men that came to her father's little village. Each one she refused but then she went missing. At the same time the Nazgûl came and slaughtered everyone in the village. Taking all the horses there were for Mordor as work animals. At that time I didn't realize that the black horse they took with them was Anastasia herself."

They rode through the day and by nightfall, stopped to rest near a river where Ana went to get a much needed drink. After she finished drinking, Ana laid down near Hasufel and Shadowfax closing her eyes to dream of her time with Aragorn.

::::::: Ana sat in a swing her hands in her lap as she slightly rocked back and forth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Aragorn.

"Anastasia." He said gently seating himself next to her on the swing.

"Please call me Ana." Ana said to him dropping her gaze to her hands. "Do you despise me my lord?"

"Why would I despise you?" Aragorn asked.

"I have been in the service of a Nazgûl, I deceived you with my appearance and I am cursed." Ana said a tear slipping down her cheek.

"These were not by your choice." Aragorn said lifting her chin so she would face him.

"I am afraid Aragorn. I do not wish to go back to Mordor. I don't want to lose you or the others. You all mean so much to me." Ana explained.

"You will not lose any of us." Aragorn promised in a whisper.

"Saruman will come for me." Ana whispered back fear eminent in her voice.

"Why would he come for you?" Aragorn asked.

"He was one of the many suitors and as I did the others I refused." Ana explained.

Aragorn didn't say anything but moved his hand from Ana's chin to her cheek. Slowly their faces inched closer and Ana's darted between Aragorn's eyes.

"Would you refuse me?" Aragorn asked already feeling Ana's breath on his lips.

"I wouldn't... I couldn't." Ana responded closing her eyes as Aragorn's and her lips met in a soft kiss. "You are the one I have dreamed of." Ana continued in a whisper as they kissed again.

"I promise you Ana. I will find a way to break this spell that has been placed upon you." Aragorn promised giving Ana another kiss.

"I believe you Aragorn. For too long have I been in that form. Every time I look at you and the others, I become scared." Ana whispered resting her head against Aragorns chest as he held her.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I fear that once the spell is broken. I will no longer remember who I really was. I will forget myself and become nothing more the what you see outside these dreams." Ana explained a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Do not fear Ana. I will not let that happen." Aragorn promised holding Ana tighter and stroking her hair gently.

:::::::

The next morning the company woke up and prepared to leave for Edoras once again. Aragorn was checking Ana's legs as Legolas prepared Hasufel. It was then that Aragorn noticed that Ana's foot was warmer than what it ussually should be. He feared that Ana was going lame.

"Gandalf we cannot continue like this." Aragorn announced as the white wizard approached Shadowfax who was standing beside Ana.

"What is wrong Aragorn?" Gandalf inquired.

"Beauty's foot is warm and I fear that she will go lame if we ride hard again today." Aragorn explained expressing his concern clearly.

Gandalf examined Ana's leg aswell and sighed slightly. "You are right Aragorn. We will have to take it easy with Beauty today."

The company rode at a steady pace so as to not further injure Ana. They were close to Edoras so there was no need to hurry as much as they had the day before. They rode to the top of a hill and before them lay the village like city of Edoras stood in all its glory.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong," Gandalf said gravely, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." They charged forward once again and neared the city.

As they entered the gate, Ana was beginning to grow nervous and was prancing slightly, but with a few whispered words from Aragorn she settled. The city was grim, and the people were dressed in black. They looked upon the strangers with both curiosity and fear, especially when their eyes landed on Gandalf.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli said gruffly.

They stopped in front of some stairs that led up to the Golden halls. When Aragorn dismounted three men came for the horses but when one of them reached for Ana she backed away with haste.

"Leave her be." Gandalf told the man who looked at him confused, "She enjoys freedom more than being cooped up in a stall."

When Gandalf said that Ana turned and trotted next to the stairs silently standing there.

"Come let us go." Gandalf announced and ascended the stairs.

Ana watched as the four of them walked up the stairs. However she couldn't help but notice some people watching her intently. Aragorn had been right about her being a prize. The eyes she saw on her were mostly those of greed. They told her that had she not come to Edoras with Aragorn and Gandalf some of these men would have tried to capture her as their own. Curious of the things around her Ana watched the people go about their lives in Edoras, taking in every detail. Her absorbing was interrupted by a sudden opening of the doors and a man being tossed onto the stairs. He was soon followed by those who had entered the halls in front of them walked Théoden the king.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima pleaded, but Théoden paid no heed as he walked down the stairs and advanced on the grovelling man.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said with anger and hatred clear in his voice.

"Send me not from your side," Grima pleaded and Théoden growled before he raised his sword to kill Grima when Aragorn stopped him.

"No, my lord! No, my lord, let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn said as he held onto Théoden's hands.

Théoden looked at him and lowered his sword slowly. Aragorn let go of the king and moved to help Grima to his feet when the man spitted on his hand and took off about to shove his way through the crowd but Ana stopped him stepping into his way. Grima fell back as Ana reared in front of him neighing angrily. All around the people watched as the wild black horse tried to trample the pail man only to miss intentionally. Ana even tried biting him but her teeth only caught his clothes.

"Beauty!" Aragorn called making her stop her fit of anger. "Let him go." He continued in a calm voice.

"Get out of my way!" Grima yelled and charged past Ana to the stable where he took his horse and was gone.

"Hail, Théoden king!" a voice called and everyone around bowed to their knees.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked quietly looking around for his son.

It was then that a woman dressed in a royal dress walked down the stairs and looked Théoden in the eyes. Théoden looked at the woman in question and came to realization as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Eowyn, where is Théodred?" Théoden asked just above a whisper.

"In his room my lord." Eowyn answered sadness eminant in her town. "But he is dead."

It was at that moment that Théoden ran up the stairs and into the golden hall. Gandalf and the others followed leaving Ana on her own once again. It wasn't long before Aragorn came out of the Golden hall and walked down the stairs. He walked to Ana and stroked her head gently.

"There will be a funeral soon Beauty. Théoden has asked us to participate in the ceremony. Untill then we should take care of that leg of yours." Aragorn explained and lead Ana near the stables where he set to work using herbs to bring down the now slight swelling in Ana's leg. As a precuation Aragorn took care of Ana's other legs aswell to prevent any problems from developing.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hours later Ana watched from outside Edoras as Théodred was brought to his tomb. Everyone was dressed in black say for Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.**_

_**Éowyn stood near the tomb and started to sing a prayer in another language that Ana did not understand. Ana knew what it was like to lose someone dear to them. Her parents had been killed by wraiths after all. Prince Théodred's body passed before Ana and was led into the tomb. When the stone door was placed before it, sealing it tightly the people dispersed back into the city.**_

_**Now all who were left at the tomb of Prince Théodred were Gandalf and Théoden. Ana wanted to comfort the king but doubt that was what he would want so she left him be. Ana was too much in her own thoughts to even hear what Gandalf and Théoden were speaking. Soon enough Ana wondered back into the city but stopped at the gates. One second thought she wouldn't enter the city not without someone with her. Ana turned around and gazed at the plain in front of Edoras. It was calling to her and she felt the urge to just run across it.**_

_**Needing no more persuasion Ana galloped across the plain feeling the wind in her mane. Aragorn was watching from the gate aswell and couldn't help but smile at Ana's love of running.**_

"_**Lord Aragorn that horse of yours really is a beauty. Where ever did you find such a magnificent animal?" Asked one of the guards.**_

"_**I did not find her. She found me and my company." Aragorn answered not taking his eyes off Ana.**_

_**She bucked and reared and leaped towards the sky. She threw her head tossing her mane in such elegance that no other horse could compare. Aragorn however noted that when she stopped suddenly that something was wrong. He saw her gazing away from Edoras. Following it he saw another horse with what looked like two children riding it.**_

_**Ana reared and neighed loudly galloping towards the horse. Aragorn could make out Gandalf's figure rushing towards the horse as one of the children fell from the saddle. Gandalf lifted the fallen child into his arms and mounted Ana. Taking the reins of the other horse they led the horse back to Edoras. Aragorn was ready at the gate with Théoden taking the children inside as Ana stood at the stairs once more alone. Several children came to Ana petting her and offering her things to eat. She enjoyed the company but soon a man came and shoed the children away. The man eyed Ana and ran his hands along her body as if checking for injuries. He lifted one of her legs turning it to test the joints. Feeling very suspicious of the man Ana observed what he was going to do next.**_

"_**You'd make a lot of money as a breeding mare." The man stated grinning, "I wonder if your master would be willing to trade ya?" he continued.**_

_**Ana didn't like the sound of the suggestion. She neighed deeply pinning her ears and giving a slight buck. The man backed away quickly leaving her alone quickly.**_

"_**You seem to handle yourself fairly well Beauty." Aragorn said as he descended the stairs along with the others and some guards.**_

"_**By order of the king we make for Helms Deep. Do not bother yourself with treasures take only the previsions you need." Announced one of the guards.**_

_**Gandalf stomped past Ana and Aragorn muttering to himself as he neared the stables.**_

"_**Helm's Deep!" Gandalf hissed.**_

"_**They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli asked as they walked and Aragorn glanced at him before he turned his eyes ahead once more.**_

"_**He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn said defending Théoden but that was the last Ana heard of the conversation since it had moved into the stables.**_

_**The next thing Ana knew she backed away from the entrance as Shadowfax galloped past her and out of Edoras. People were rushing in all direction and she was confused. What was going on? What was all this talk of Helms deep? Suddenly she felt a head collar on her face and the tug of a lead which made rear up and pull against the man who was holding onto the other end of the lead.**_

"_**Come one you beast we have no time to fool around!" The man said who held the lead.**_

_**Ana pulled against the rope harder, but them man held on tight as another managed to tie another lead and pulled Ana towards the stable. Luckily for Ana, Aragorn rushed out.**_

"_**Beauty! Easy girl." Aragorn said as Ana reared one last time and stopped. "Let go of the leads." He then ordered and the men listened.**_

"_**Shall we get you a saddle and bridle my lord?" one of the men asked.**_

"_**If you have some to spear." Aragorn answered turning back to Ana, "Beauty, they were only trying to get you ready for me."**_

'_**But... I don't want any tack.****' Ana thought as Aragorn took off the other lead rope.**_

"_**I promise I will be the one to ride you." Aragorn promised as he was brought some tack.**_

_**Gently he placed the saddle on and then the bridle fitting it so it was comfortable for Ana. Once they were on, Aragorn fastened the supplies he was to take with him.**_

"_**There not so bad now was it?" Aragorn grinned.**_

'_**Oh don't play smart with me.****' Ana thought as she nudged Aragorn in the chest a little hard to make him take a few steps back, '****I still don't like to be bossed around, but just this once I'll do like you ask.****'**_

_**Aragorn grinned as he mounted Ana and rode beside Théoden as Legolas and Gimli followed on Hasufel.**_

"_**That is a very beautiful horse you have lord Aragorn." Théoden complimented as Ana walked like a noble steed beside his horse.**_

"_**She is one of a kind." Aragorn answered. "But a little trouble at times." He grinned patting Ana's neck who in turn gave a buck for the comment.**_

_**Théoden was amused and let out a laugh. The journey continued with Théoden and Aragorn speaking with one another. Legolas had long since ran on ahead to scout while Éowyn led Hasufel with Gimli still riding. Gimli was telling the maiden of Rohan about his people.**_

_**As the conversation continued Gimli began to explain about dwarf women.**_

"_**In fact we're so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli explained and turned to Aragorn who gestured with his hands.**_

"_**It's the beards." He whispered making Éowyn struggle to keep her laughter.**_

_**Eventually Éowyn couldn't hold it any longer and Hasufel bolted causing her to let go of the reins. As Hasufel continued to canter Gimli eventually fell to the ground saying it was deliberate when Aragorn and Ana knew all too well that it wasn't. They eventually came to a stop to rest. Ana stayed near Aragorn but still took the time to explore around. The children seemed to take a liking to Ana and followed her. She would sometimes turn to look at the children who then froze with smiles on their faces.**_

_**When Ana would turn her head away they slowly walked closer stopping again when she looked back. No exactly enjoying the attention Ana trotted back to Aragorn, but stopped when she saw Éowyn and him talking. Ana was concentrating so much on their conversation she failed to notice the children still behind her. One of them, a boy who didn't look at all too friendly, grabbed a rock and threw it at Ana's rump scaring her and causing her to bolt with a neigh. Aragorn's eyes immediately fell on Ana as did Éowyn's. Ana, having the horse instincts that she had, didn't stop even though she was approaching them. Aragorn saw this and grabbed Éowyn pulling her to the ground next to the log he had been sitting on covering her with his body. Ana leapt over them and the log, running through the encampment.**_

_**Aragorn called after Ana, but she was deaf to his words. She was frightened at the sudden unexpected attack of the boy. As Ana passed Legolas and Hasufel he quickly mounted the horse and rode after Ana. People watched as the black horse and brown horse ridden by an elf passed them. The two horses galloped on top of a hill and Hasufel was now galloping next to Ana. Legolas reached for the reins and grabbed them pulling Ana to a stop slowly. However before they could reduce the speed a fallen tree came into their path and Hasufel halted bringing his back legs underneath his body. Ana leapt over it, but the drop on the other side was uneven and she lost her balance falling to the ground which luckily was soft.**_

_**Legolas quickly dismounted Hasufel and ran up to Ana as she lay on the ground. Aragorn quickly rode with Théoden and another guard to them dismounting quickly.**_

"_**Legolas." Aragorn called but the elf seemed to know his question.**_

"_**She is alright Aragorn. Just tired and spooked."**_

"_**I saw what happened my lord. A boy threw a rock at her." The guard informed.**_

"_**It was a good thing that no one was hurt." Théoden stated, "I apologise for what was done to her. Not many lads from Rohan would usually do something like this."**_

_**Ana laid on the ground breathing hard and tried to get up, but Aragorn and Legolas prevented her from doing so.**_

"_**Easy Beauty. You must lay still." Aragorn soothed running his hands along Ana's legs. "Her legs are fine; we can let her up now."**_

_**Legolas nodded and Ana raised herself to her stomach and then to her feet. The run made her lunges ache and the fall her back. Slowly Ana was led back to the camp where they would all rest before continuing to Helms deep. Ana couldn't sleep that night. She was scared that what the boy had done would happen again. She was afraid that someone would try and take her from Aragorn. Aragorn noticed and gently ran his hand along her neck whispering soothing words in elvish.**_

"_**Lie down Beauty and sleep. I will be beside you until dawn arises. Nothing will happen to you I promise." Aragorn whispered and Ana did like he asked and lay down on the soft earth beneath her.**_

_**Aragorn sat down and leaned his back against Ana as if he were sleeping on a bed leaning against a pillow and headboard. Ana could hear Aragorn's steady breathing and fell asleep to its soothing rhythm.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the long wait but my schedule has been tearing every which way and now that it has finally calmed down I present to you Chapter 13 of The Black horse of Mordor. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed this story and I hope to finish it at least by the end of the year depending on how much time I have to write. The other stories I have started posting are also going on strong except for my Bleach story due to the fact that I am not happy with it so I am tweaking it whenever I'm not up to updating these stories. Thank you again and hope you like this chapter!! XD**

* * *

_:::: Ana and Aragorn sat one again in a golden field just speaking with each other._

_"Ana, why do you travel with us?" Aragorn asked curious._

_"Having been in Mordor I have been able to sense evil and when I stayed in The Shire that is where I sensed the presence of the ring. I had followed Frodo when his quest began protecting him any way I could." Ana explained fidgeting with her hands._

_"That is when you met Frodo?" Aragorn asked taking Ana's hands in his and rubbing the back with his thumbs._

_"Yes. I was the one who got them to Bree as they have told you."_

_"Yes they did."_

_"The wraiths are also hunting for me because Sauron has taken an interest in me aswell."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Did you never wonder why I was made a Wraith steed instead of a work animal?" Ana asked looking into Aragorn's eyes._

_"I have wondered." Aragorn admitted._

_"Sauron wants me to be his queen but I refused to dwell in the element I so much hate and fear." Ana explained._

_"Ana, I promise to protect you with my life. Never shall the darkness taint you." Aragorn whispered placing his hand on Ana's cheek._

_"I believe you with all my heart Aragorn. Since the first day I met you and the others I have felt the hope of this curse lifting so I can be with the one my heart has destined me to be with." Ana whispered as her and Aragorn's faces slowly inched closer._

_Soon their lips were merely mile-meters apart and Ana's eyes fluttered closed as Aragorn's lips covered hers. Ana raised her hands up Aragorn's chest and onto his shoulders. Aragorn's free hand wrapped itself around Ana's waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. They pulled away both of them breathless leaning their foreheads together._

_"I only wish I did not have to kiss you in my dreams my lady." Aragorn whispered._

_"I would prefer to kiss you in my dreams until this curse is broken. It only gives a taste of what it will be like when the curse is broken." Ana smiled giving Aragorn a peck on the lips. "And leave you wanting more."_

_"I already want more." Aragorn whispered causing Ana to blush slightly._

_"I will let you have more when I am human. I don't know if you feel the same but my heart is already in your keeping."_

_"As mine is in yours." Aragorn answered._

_"We must sleep now. We have a long journey ahead of us." Ana said giving one last kiss while pushing Aragorn to the ground. "I will be here with you until we awaken." she continued placing her head on Aragorn's chest._

_Aragorn in return wrapped his arm around Ana and closed his eyes. He didn't know if it was real or not, but to him Ana smelt of fresh lavender. Aragorn wanted nothing more than to remain like this with the woman that had taken his heart. ::::_

_

* * *

  
_

_The next morning they set out again only this time Aragorn walked beside Ana. They were accompanied by Éowyn who was also leading her horse._

"_My lord where is it you come from? Surely you were not originally from Rivendell." Éowyn asked._

"_I do not remember where I was born but I have spent most of my life in Rivendell. Though I have been travelling in the north mostly and staying at Rivendell rarely." Aragorn explained._

"_What about Beauty? Where did you find her?"_

"_She found me... outside Bree."_

"_She is indeed a beautiful mare. I have heard many of my uncles guard think about asking you to sell her for a breeding mare." Éowyn explained._

"_I would not sell her for anything. She has been a faithful companion and she is not mine to sell."_

"_What do you mean my lord? Does she belong to lord Legolas? Surely not lord Gimli." Éowyn asked._

"_No, she is none of theirs either. Beauty has somewhat a will of her own." Aragorn explained confusing Éowyn further. "She does not like being told what to do but she refuses to leave us and live wild like she did before."_

_Before they could continue their conversation Legolas shouted from his vantage point._

"_Warg's!"_

"_Rohirrim to your mounts!" Théoden called as his soldiers mounted the horses they had._

_Aragorn mounted Ana and she quickly cantered towards the top of the hill where Legolas was. She however felt a tug at the reins and turned in the direction of the pull. There was another tug and Ana turned again cantering the rest of the way up the hill. Beside Ana the other horses charged forward as they came face to face with large warg's and their orc riders. Bravely, Ana galloped through the warg pack as Aragorn sliced the orc riders with his sword. One orc however managed to pull Aragorn from Ana's saddle making him tumble to the ground. Aragorn killed the orc but the warg was circling him like a wolf would its prey. Ana galloped towards the warg, making a quick turn and kicking the warg with her hind legs._

_She managed to hit the warg's shoulder causing a cracking sound echo through the air followed by a yelp. Aragorn took the chance and trusted his sword into the warg's skull._

"_Beauty get out of here!" Aragorn shouted at her as he fought with another orc._

'I'm not leaving you Aragorn!_' Ana thought as she pinned her ears to her neck and pranced trying to keep out of Aragorn's fight._

_Aragorn trusted his dagger into the orc pulling it out and letting it fall to the ground dead. "Now!" he shouted at Ana flailing his hand in front of her._

_Just then a warg and rider ran towards Aragorn and he avoided the orc's blade pulling himself behind the orc. Ana ran after them hoping that Aragorn would leap off the warg and into her saddle. Aragorn however was pulled off by the orc and got stuck by the arm guard. Now the warg was dragging Aragorn while he tried to fight off the orc._

_As a last resort Aragorn plunged his dagger into the orc and pulled him off the warg as it kept running. He tried to free himself from the strap but before he could the warg started to skid to a halt trying to keep from falling over the cliff. Ana made an attempt and ran in front of the warg but the impact caused her to fall off aswell. As they fell into the water Aragorn was torn from the warg and started flowing down river along with the wargs dead corps and Ana. The current swept the three of them quickly out of sight of those who would look down from the cliff. Despite the stinging caused by the water impact Ana swam keeping her head above water and trying to find Aragorn. She finally spotted the ranger not far from her and using the current to speed her swimming, swam in front of Aragorn so that he would be swept towards her back._

_Aragorn's unconscious body came in contact with Ana's neck and she started to move towards the shore trying to make sure that his body would float above her back and then as she would rise to shallow waters he would then be resting against the saddle and not be swept further downstream. Ana soon got to shallow enough water that Aragorn's limp body laid in her saddle but his arms and legs still made contact with the water. The water had somehow pushed his body so that he was actually sitting in the saddle but his upper body was against Ana's neck. She stood there her body still halfway submerged in the water. She was too tired to move from there and the cool water soothed her aching legs._

_The sun slowly set in the sky causing everything around them to sink into darkness. As it got darker anyone could clearly see the steam rising from Ana's body. She didn't care about that anyway. All she cared about was that Aragorn would hopefully wake up soon. She knew that her neck would warm the ranger aswell as his cloak. Ana stayed awake that whole night. Her body couldn't escape her current reality but her thoughts could. They lead her far away from the pain Mordor was causing on Middle Earth. Her thoughts took her to The Shire where she had felt at home since a long time ago. The hobbits were there, along with Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. Her parents were there aswell holding each other and laughing with joy._

_The sky shined brightly and the wind blew gently. Everything was just perfect to Ana. There was no suffering or pain. She was human and felt as light as feather. This was all she wanted, all she had ever dreamed of for all these years. A groan brought Ana's thoughts back to her current situation. The sun was high in the sky now and warmed Ana comfortingly. Ana turned her ears back to listen if Aragorn was awake. She heard another groan and turned her head to see Aragorn shift slightly. Ana let out a knickers nudging Aragorn with her muzzle._

"_Beauty?" Aragorn called weakly slowly raising his head._

_Ana let out another knicker and shifted slightly under him to let him know she was listening. Slowly Aragorn's hand rose to her mane and slowly gripped it. His body rose slowly as he placed his feet in the stirrups. He took a hold of the reins and squeezed Ana's sides gently with his legs._

_Ana calmly walked forward paying extra attention to Aragorn's weight in the saddle. Ana felt Aragorn lean on her neck with his hand and she stopped._

"_Keep going Beauty, I'll be fine." Aragorn said as he adjusted himself._

'Aragorn don't be stupid you're in no condition to ride just yet!_' Ana thought in protest._

_Aragorn rose to sit fully in the saddle and took a tighter hold of the reins ushering Ana on with his legs. Ana pranced on the spot for a moment before she cantered in the direction where Aragorn steered her._

'Aragorn please! You're not ready to ride just yet!_' Ana thought now really feeling like nothing but a horse._

_They travelled at a walking pace since Ana refused to go any faster just yet. As Ana felt Aragorn slowly become more aware was she willing to go into a trot. As they travelled towards Helm's Deep Aragorn suddenly pulled on the reins making Ana stop with a quick jolt. Ana followed the rein pull and shifted nervously as she caught sight of the Uruk-hai army that was marching towards Helms deep. Ana began to back away but then Aragorn pulled on the reins again kicking Ana's sides making her gallop towards Helms Deep. Ana knew that Aragorn was in a hurry to get back to Helms Deep and warn Théoden but that was no excuse to treat her as a mindless animal. All he really had to do was ask or lightly squeeze his shins but never kick with her sides with his heels. _

_Aragorn urged Ana to run faster but her lungs burned from having to run so fast. Despite the burning in her limbs and lungs Ana kept going, wanting to give Théoden as much time to prepare as she could. She galloped for a long time sweat covered her body and was beginning to foam as she kept going. Aragorn seemed oblivious to it and held onto the reins. Helms Deeps soon came into view but despite Aragorn wanting to slow the pace Ana kept going. Only when she reached the bridge leading into the Deep did Ana slow to a trot. The gate keepers yelled to have the gate opened and already Ana knew that Aragorn's return had swept the people like a tide did the shores of a beach. Ana trotted into the main courtyard where Aragorn dismounted and quickly made his way up the stairs. Ana was left there saddled and tired, shivering from the cold sweat._

_She dropped her head at the fact that no one came to care for her and Aragorn had abandoned her there. Ana glanced behind her and saw the gate was still open. She turned and walked out of the gates and over the bridge out of Helms Deep._

'They'll be fine without me._' Ana thought to herself as she saw her companions and Théoden on the wall._

"_My lord Aragorn, your horse!" Called one of the guards and Ana simply continued to walk away._

"_Beauty." Aragorn whispered and ran towards the gate._

_As he reached the gate Ana was by now too far for her to hear him as she cantered towards Fangorn._

"_Aragorn, why is she leaving?" Legolas asked as he stood next to Aragorn._

_Aragorn was quiet for a moment but then he realized the reason._

"_Legolas... I have done something I shouldn't have. I treated her like she was nothing more than an animal." Aragorn admitted regret in his voice. "She will never forgive me for this."_

"_I'm sure she will Aragorn. After all you did it to give Théoden time to prepare for battle." Legolas said placing a hand on his friends shoulder._

_However deep down Legolas wasn't too sure if Ana would really forgive Aragorn. All he could do was hope that she would. Ana cantered long stopping to get some rest. Right now she wanted to get away from Aragorn and the battle. She wanted to get far away. In Ana's opinion it didn't take much for someone to betray another. One act of carelessness always led to another and another until you were forgotten. Aragorn had just done that. He had forgotten that she was a human trapped in a horse's body, and then he had left her to fend for herself in the keep. She hated being unable to tell her feelings to the ones she had grown to love._

_Ana had come to the edge of Fangorn quicker then she had anticipated. The forest was dark as it had always been. The trees grew tall to gain the sunlight they desired. Ana wondered inside Fangorn, it had offered her protection many times. She was friends with the trees and they were hers. She even knew the Ents that lived in the forests. The noble shepherds of the forest were gentle to those they considered friends. Trudging through the forest the trees groaned and swayed telling tales that caught Ana's interest. A battle in Isengard and the tree's moving towards Helms Deep. There was also word on two little children who had persuaded the Ents to fight against Saruman. Ana could tell who the children were. Merry and Pippin, there was no mistake. They were the crafty children who had allied themselves with the Ents and convinced them to fight._

_The ground shook beneath Ana's feet and she knew what it meant. Turning her eyes to the sky she saw it was dark and in the distance rain clouds gathered. The battle had begun. The forces of Isengard and Helms Deep were going to clash at any given moment. Even if she returned to Helms Deep there was no way for her to aid in the battle. The Uruk-hai would take her prisoner and once again she would be at the mercy of a Nazgul if she refused Sauron or should Saruman change his mind try to make her his once more. The guilt of leaving swelled in her stomach. No matter what she was afraid of being betrayed by someone she held dear. No one had ever done that before to her but just by the way Aragorn had treated her after having saved his life was something she could not bear. Ana nickered sadly and walked deeper into the forest thinking of other things like her parents. She found a suitable place to rest and listening to the songs of the trees fell into slumber._

_In her slumber Ana's spirit soared through the sky taking her back to Helms Deep. The bloodshed she saw made her sick in the stomach. It was there in the midst of the chaos that Ana saw the one her human heart longed for, Aragorn. A tear flowed from Ana's eye as she watched the man bravely fought his enemy slicing them down with ferocity. Finding herself on the battlement Ana slowly walked through the orc's, people and elves towards Aragorn. He glanced at her, but his gazed turned to shock he everything around him seemed to freeze. Ana walked closer her spirit like form glowing like an elves presence would._

"_Ana?" Aragorn__ whispered__._

_Ana smiled as more tears streamed down her ghostly face. She wrapped her arms around Aragorn's neck and kissed his lips gently._

"_I will see you again." She said softly as the rain stopped and the wind began to blow gently._

_Ana's figure disappeared like dust in the wind and Aragorn followed with his eyes. He snapped out of his daze when he heard Théoden shout things to him. Aragorn swore he would look for the black horse once all this was over. The maiden that had come to him as a spirit was someone he wanted to hold. He wanted to give his heart to her if she would have it. In his dreams he had spoken to her. Gotten to know her and he found him-self unable to think of anything else but her. Aragorn's heart would thump faster as he spent time with her in his dreams. Since his first dream of Ana, Aragorn had always felt that she was real. That she was out there somewhere waiting for him and only him._

_Ana snapped out of her dreams and raised her head in alarm. A sudden rush of guilt swept through her and she knew she had made a mistake in leaving. The trees around her groaned and swayed telling her what was going on. The trees were going to Helm's Deep to fight and take their revenge on Saruman and his armies. Ana felt shame build up in her heart, a shame of having abandoned her loved ones. They fought in a battle where they were greatly outnumbered while she took refuge in Fangorn. Kicking herself mentally Ana turned back and galloped out of the forest towards Helms Deep with the trees. She galloped as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain had stopped pouring and in the distance a slight glow indicated that the sun was about to rise._

_Ana reached the hill top that showed Helms Deep and the battle that still raged. The sudden blow of a mighty horn got her attention and she watched as a group of riders rode out of the keep and into the army of orc's. Ana reared and galloped into the black cluster, trampling anything in her path. The orc's that had been beside the ones Ana had trampled looked around in confusion as to what had happened only to be then slain by the men. Ana eventually reached Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Théoden who paused for a moment. Ana let out a mighty neigh and the other horses answered forming a line behind her as the orc's backed away from the horses and riders. Time seemed to stop as the mighty looking mare stood before the horses of Rohan. The riders tried to usher the horses forward, but they did not move._

"_What on earth is going on?" Gimli muttered looking between Ana and Legolas._

"_I do not know my friend, but it seems that Beauty has command of our horses." Legolas answered._

_Ana stepped forward walking like a noble steed and the horses of Rohan followed. The orc's backed away again holding their weapons ready. Ana neighed and the other horses answered again going into a slow gallop. The riders held onto the horse's manes and reins preparing themselves for anything that was to come. As Ana and the other horses approached the army of orc's they lowered their weapons ready to plunge them into the chests of the horses. Ana, however, leapt over the swords landing into the army and the other horses followed suit. To protect their riders the horses reared leaping towards the sky and kicking at the same time. The sun rose brightly into the sky and a warrior cry came from the east. Atop the steep hill Gandalf and the Rohirrim rode down to their king fighting the orc's aswell. As the battle continued the orc's were starting to lose and retreated towards the forest that was made of the trees from Fangorn. Finally the battle was won and every rejoiced at the victory. The men began to gather the dead bodies of men, elves and orc's. They burned the orc's and prepared the elves and men for burial._

_Ana watched from the sidelines tired and sweaty as the men worked when she heard someone approaching her. She turned to look behind her and saw it was Gandalf._

"_I am surprised to see you are here Beauty." Gandalf smiled coming to Ana and petting her gently. "We will be going to Isengard in a few days and I was hoping that you would come aswell."_

'Of course I'll come._' Ana thought as if she was talking to Gandalf but she still gave a nod._

"_I also heard the men talking about how you sort of took command of the horses." Gandalf smiled giving a light laugh. "Teaching horses to the ways of war is a lot easier for you then it has ever been for men." He continued taking Ana's reins with no protest from her as he led her to Aragorn who was helping a few of the men look after the horses. Aragorn turned to his old friend and looked away from Ana in shame. Gandalf gave a puzzled look, but Ana took no notice, she walked up to Aragorn and nudged his chest lightly._

'There is no reason for you to beat yourself for an instant of forgetfulness._' Ana thought and Aragorn seemed to have read what she said through her eyes. '_You may have hurt me, but you did not do that on purpose my friend. Though be warned that if you do that again I will be sure to throw you off so you fall with little if no grace._' She threatened and Aragorn simply smiled a little._

"_I understand." Aragorn answered stroking Ana's cheeks. "And I am sure that you would throw me so I land with no grace at all." he smiled as Ana nodded._

_The rest of the day was spent at Helms Deep digging graves for the fallen. Ana helped by pulling carts of orc's away from Helms Deep so that they could be burned. When the sun was setting everyone stopped to rest for the night. Aragorn and Legolas busied themselves with caring for Ana. Gimli was there too but he did nothing, but sat smoking his pipe._

"_The last orc does not count young elf!" Gimli argued with Legolas._

"_He was twitching." Legolas countered._

"_Twitching?! He was twitching because he had my axe imbedded in his nervous system!"_

_Aragorn silently listened to the argument with a wolfish grin plastered on his face. The argument between the elf and dwarf lightened his heart as he cared for the injuries Ana had sustained while smashing her way through the orc's. None of the injuries were deep but he just couldn't help but feel a little concerned if they got infected. Ana in the mean time enjoyed a well deserved meal of hay and oats for her efforts._

"_How is the lass Aragorn?" Gimli suddenly asked since he had had enough of arguing with the elf._

"_She fairs well." Aragorn answered, "Only minor injuries nothing that would keep her in stable rest."_

"_I still don't get what the lass did to the other horses." Gimli said thoughtfully as he thought back to the battle._

"_It seemed like she had taught them some sort of battle strategy of some kind." Legolas piped up brushing Ana's coat._

"_Well whatever it was it worked pretty well." Gimli stated taking another whiff of his pipe._

"_Yes, to leap into the army and use a defence and offence technique at the same time." Aragorn said as he rubbed some oils on Ana's legs, "It is something I have not seen before but it was very effective in protecting the rider and fighting."_

"_It is a technique we called the Dûgalad hon Mei. It was taught to all the horses of Rohan centuries ago but then it became forgotten." Éomer explained as he stepped in to take care of his horse._

"_Defending Sword?" Legolas inquired translating the word into the common tongue._

"_It was what you saw. First the horse leaps into the enemy's army. Then the horse leaps into the air and kicking with the hind legs." Éomer stated._

"_Why do the horses of Rohan no longer know it?" Legolas asked._

"_There was only one person who was able to teach it to the horses but he died in an attack by Mordor." Éomer explained, "So he left no one who knew how to teach it, but it seems Beauty knows it."_

"_Nay, she is not the only one who knows it. Now several Rohan horses know it." Aragorn smiled petting Ana._

"_Indeed." Éomer answered. "Beauty truly is a magnificent animal."_

"_That she is my friend. That she is." Aragorn said leading Ana to the plains of Helms Deep for a walk. Legolas and Gimli followed behind._

_When they were far enough Aragorn let Ana loose and she started prancing around._

"_The lass has worked hard these past two days and still finds the energy to play around." Gimli muttered still tired from the fight._

"_She has to move Gimli or her muscles will get stiff and sore from standing around. I am sure you have experienced a similar effect." Legolas smiled as he sat in the grass and was joined by the others._

"_Aye. It is strange that we should have an opportunity to simply sit and enjoy the sunlight." Gimli stated taking out his pipe once more._

"_It is rare in these dark times, but it is also refreshing." Aragorn said taking his pipe aswell._

_Ana thought it best to enjoy the sun like her friends were and walked up behind them to lie down on her side. The elf, man and dwarf chuckled as they rested their backs against Ana. There they stayed for several hours just resting and sleeping. The sun warmed them nicely as the hay around them gently swayed in the wind._

"_We should be getting back." Legolas piped up._

"_Yes, but I don't think the lass I ready to leave just yet." Gimli laughed as he turned to see Ana still sleeping._

"_Go on you two. I will stay here with her." Aragorn suggested and his friends nodded walking back towards the keep._

_Aragorn leaned into Ana's back even more and watched the clouds go by. In his deep thoughts he didn't notice Ana was awake and up to no good. She quickly moved away causing Aragorn to fall on his back. Aragorn turned to glare and Ana who simply opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out at him. Aragorn got to his feet and dusted his himself and was about to take his fallen pipe, but Ana managed to take it and canter off a short distance._

_Aragorn chased after Ana, but she kept a short distance between them and Aragorn couldn't help but laugh a bit at Ana's playful nature._

"_You will make a wonderful mother one day, Ana." Aragorn whispered stroking her forehead while taking his pipe._

_Ana knelt down and allowed Aragorn to mount her as she walked back to the keep. That night Ana slept in the stalls without giving a fuss. She knew there was still a lot of work to do before they would go to Isengard. Truthfully, Ana was nervous about facing Saruman. She had run from him for so long and now she was willingly returning to his doorstep. The simple thought of her friends remaining beside her was what comforted her greatly._


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Aragorn saddled Ana and they all made for Isengard. The group decided to ride at a steady pace.

"When we get to Isengard we will try to get Saruman to tell us about what Sauron has planned." Gandalf announced as they let the horses walk through the forest edge of Fangorn.

"He will not tell us Sauron's plans Gandalf." Théoden argued.

"He is right Gandalf. Saruman will not reveal their plans." Aragorn continued.

"He may not give the information easily Aragorn, but we will have to try. We must know where the lord of Mordor will strike next.

The forest edge came to view and a sound of laughter could be heard. Getting closer the ruins of what used to be Isengard came to view. On the storage room sat two hobbits drinking, eating and smoking.

"Welcome my lords, to Isengard." Merry said a little tipsy.

"Hobbits." Gandalf muttered with little amusement.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you lead us and here we find you feasting and, and smoking!" Gimli yelled thinking the Hobbits should not be smoking.

"We are sitting on field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin defended causing Gimli's mouth to water as he repeated the words salted pork.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry continued.

The two hobbits got behind Aragorn and Éomer. The company rode towards the tower of Saruman the water rising to the horses knees.

"Mmm young master Gandalf. Immmm glad you've come." Treebeard said as he approached the company. "Wood and water, Stock and stone I can master, but there is a wizard to manage here. Locked in his tower."

"Show yourself." Aragorn muttered as Ana began feeling restless.

"Be careful, even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned.

"Then let's just have his head and be done with it." Gimli intervened.

"No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf explained.

Ana could feel the tension grow and wanted to run away but she also knew that this was her chance to be freed from Saruman's spell. Beside's it wasn't like she could just suddenly run with Aragorn and Pippin in the saddle.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council together as we once did my old friend?" Saruman said as he appeared at the very top of his tower leaning on his staff. "Can we not have peace you and I?"

Now Ana was terrified and wanted to leave, but Aragorn the placed his hand on Ana's neck stroking it gently. Somehow the simple gesture calmed her.

"We shall have peace." Théoden started not looking up at Saruman. "We shall have peace, when you answer for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged!" Théoden's voice went up in volume and anger, his eyes smouldering like the embers of a fire that had long been burning. "When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" Saruman's face darkened, like the sky before a storm.

"Gibbets and crows?" he spat at Théoden. "Dotard!"

He looked angry now, and he turned swiftly towards Gandalf. "What do you want, Gandalf Grayhame? Let me guess? The Key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the Keys of Barad-Dur itself, along with the crowns of the seven Kings and the rods of the Five Wizards?" he spat out, so furious towards the end that he seemed unable to speak. Gandalf faced him without fear and something like pity in his eyes.

"Your treachery has already cost us many lives, Saruman," he stated sadly. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them, Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel."

Saruman's eyes glittered. "So, you have come for information. Very well, I have some for you." he whipped out from beneath his robe what appeared to be a small glass globe the colour of rust, and within this receptacle glowed an ominous, dark brownish-red light.

Gandalf sucked in a sudden intake of breath and his gaze never left the top of the tower. Saruman smiled a smile of bitter triumph as he gazed into the Stone. The White Wizard spoke.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle-earth, Gandalf. Something that you have failed to see, but the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" He chuckled without humour, his gaze flickering to Aragorn with the hint of a sneer on his face. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love. Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling, before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death…"

"I've heard enough," growled Gimli, cutting off the flow of words with his rough, rumbling voice. The Dwarf turned to Legolas, nudging him a little as he urged, "Shoot him! Stick an arrow in his gob."

Legolas slowly reached behind him, apparently in agreement with the Dwarf's plan, but Gandalf again shook his head.

"No." The Elf hesitated, but obeyed, letting his fingers fall away from his bow.

"Still hoping for information?" Saruman spat slowly but then his gaze turned to the black horse Aragorn sat on top of. "I see you have found the half elf."

Confused Théoden, Éomer, Merry and Pippin turned their gaze to Ana who stepped forward her ears pinned back against her neck. Aragorn could do nothing, but sit in the saddle with Pippin clinging to him.

"My dear, I would have given you everything in all Middle Earth. Richs, beyond your wildest dreams, to have you as a wife. Yet you refused me and so I cursed you for eternity and sent you to Mordor to serve Lord Sauron." Saruman explained, "I had planned that one day you would break and beg to be mine, but you managed to escape Mordor. Now you joined with these pests against me and for that you will die!" Saruman yelled at Ana.

Ana neighed in anger and pawed the ground in pure anger.

'I would have never become yours! Not even for all the wealth in Middle Earth you slimy snake!' Ana thought bitterly turning her rear towards Saruman and giving a kick with one of her back legs.

Gandalf rode forward and again inquired for information. Saruman being angered by Ana's rejection, he took his anger out on Gandalf and shot a fireball at him. The flames quickly dicipated and Gandalf and Shadowfax were unharmed.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf said as the black staff in Saruman's hands turned to ash.

"So you thought that by destroying my staff the spell on Anastasia would break? Folly! She will be cursed for the rest of her days." Saruman spat.

Ana then spotted as Grima slowly appeared behind his so called 'master'.

Théoden saw him also, "Gríma!" he called up, and the snake... no, now more of a worm that was to be pitied, flickered surprised black eyes to the King of Rohan. Determined, Théoden pressed on. "You need not follow him, Gríma. You were not always as you are now. You were once a Man of Rohan! Come down!"

Ana saw the faint glimmer of hope in his eyes as he was about to speak but Saruman cut him off.

"Man of Rohan," spat Saruman, with a derisive chuckle. "What is the house of Rohan, but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their brats roll on the floor with dogs? The victory at Helm's Deep does not belong to you, Théoden Horse-master. You are a lesser son of greater sires."

Théoden's face twitched, but he managed to ignore Saruman's spiteful jibes, focusing instead on Gríma. "Gríma, come down! Be free of him."

"Free? He will never be free." Saruman grinned maliciously. "Worm has done too many things, hasn't he, Worm? He's killed and betrayed, and done worse than that even… haven't you, Worm?" He aimed a kick at Gríma, who fell to the ground. He looked up at Saruman, and Ana couldn't tell who the sorry ex-advisor hated more, the former White Wizard, or himself.

Ana reared letting out an angered neigh. Saruman moved his eyes to her and watched as she neighed pawed angrily. At first glance anyone could mistake her for a stallion preparing to fight for a mare or territory. It seemed to give Grima some courage.

"No," Gríma cried. "You made me do it, you told me to!"

"Get down, cur!" snarled Saruman, lashing out and hitting the pathetic creature in the face.

Grima went down but slowly raised himself to his feet pulling a small dagger from his robe. He quickly approached Saruman and began stabbing the wizard. Legolas out of reaction shot Grima in the heart with his arrow. Saruman gazed forward his mouth gaping open from pain and tumbling took a step forward falling from his tower. He landed with a sickening, stabbing squelch on the spikes of one of his machines, a large wheel of some sort, and as we watched in horror, the wheel began to turn until Saruman's body had completely disappeared beneath the water.

Ana backed away not wanting to smell the blood and to try and get her mind off the site of what she had just witnessed.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here, young trees, wild trees." Treebeard commented.

"Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike," Gandalf said to Théoden and the others, turning Shadowfax.

Suddenly Pippin started to get off Ana and walked towards where Saruman's body was submerged. From under the water, he lifted the Palandir and gazed at it rolling it slowly in his hands.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad." Gandalf said taking the Palandir from Pippin and covering it with his cloak.

Pippin allowed Aragorn to help him back into the saddle. Gandalf took one last look around gave some final instructions and thanks to Treebeard. Saruman was dead and Ana was still in the horse's body. The spell was stronger than she had anticipated; she just wanted to be human once again. She wanted to be able to be near Aragorn and not be forced to be separated from him because of her appearance.

'Why have I not changed? Maybe what he said is true and that I will be cursed for the rest of my days.' Just as she was walking Treebeard stepped beside Ana and knelt down to her.

"Black horse, I believe, this is yours." He said and held out his hand. Treebeard opened his fist and in his palm was a pendant as green as fresh growing leaves. "The forest of Fangorn, knows of your curse, little one. You are respected greatly by the trees and as a gift we made this ammmmmulet. It will allow you to change into a hummmman whenever you wish." he explained looking towards Aragorn.

Aragorn glanced at Treebeard and reached out to take the amulet. Once it was out of Treebeard's hand, he stood and left to continue on his business. Aragorn examined that amulet for a moment and then placed it around his neck so as not to lose it.

"Come Beauty, let's not keep the others waiting." Aragorn whispered to Ana and urged her into a trot.

The company rode hard towards Edoras and were greeted by the guards and people. As the men took care of the horses, Aragorn remained with Ana for a moment. He had sensed the Ana depressed mood the whole trip.

"I know you had wanted the spell to break Ana, but Treebeard assured that this amulet would allow you to change." Aragorn said taking the amulet from around his neck and placing it around Ana's neck. At first nothing happened so Ana turned her back to Aragorn and hanged her head low. Aragorn sighed and turned his back to Ana when her body suddenly began to glow a gentle green colour.

Aragorn turned back to Ana and instead of seeing a black mare, he saw a pale skinned woman with waist length black hair sitting on the bedding of the stall. Ana slowly opened her eyes and saw Aragorn gazing down at her with a confused look on his face.

"Aragorn?" Ana asked slowly, but then her hands flew to her throat at the sound of her voice.

As quickly as her hands flew to her throat, she brought them in front of her and saw they were hands and not hooves.

"Ana?" Aragorn whispered gaining her attention.

Aragorn removed his cloak and wrapped it around Ana's naked form. He placed his hand gently on Ana's cheek caressing it gently. Ana closed her eyes at the feel of the hand on her skin instead of fur.

"You are more beautiful than in my dreams." Aragorn whispered bringing Ana into a close embrace to convince him-self that this was all not a dream. "Long have I yearned to hold you like this."

"Long have I wished to be held in someone's arms." Ana whispered back tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Aragorn, Gandalf wishes to..." Legolas called but froze at seeing the woman in Aragorn's arms. "Aragorn... is that?" he inquired unable to finish his sentence.

Aragorn turned to his friend and nodded as he continued to stroke Ana's hair while she cried into his chest.

"I will get Gandalf." Legolas announced about to run to the golden hall when Aragorn stopped him.

"No, I will bring Ana to the halls. I just ask that clothes are given to her." Aragorn said lifting Ana into his arms making sure that his cloak covered her.

Legolas nodded and ran ahead as Aragorn carried Ana into the Meduseld. As Aragorn passed the guard they gave puzzled looks as he passed with the sleeping woman in his arms. Once inside Gandalf ran to him and placed a hand over Ana's forehead in worry. With a sigh of relief he smiled and nodded to Aragorn. Aragorn nodded back and left to take Ana to his room. He gently laid her onto his bed and pulled the covers over her and the cloak that was still firmly wrapped around her. Éowyn then entered the room as Aragorn left to help her change into something more proper.

That night Aragorn slept in the same room as the rest of his companions. As always his dreams were filled with the maiden with long black hair and pale blue eyes. Only this time she was sleeping peacefully in the room down the hall. Aragorn had asked Éowyn to help Ana prepare for the feast that Théoden had planned to celebrate the victory at Helms Deep. It wasn't long before Aragorn was over taken by sleep.

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait but I have been buisy working and doing homework from school, which at this point one will determine if I graduate from school or not and I have a math test comming up so, yeah. We shall see if I have to pay another 50 euros to take it so I hope I pass it even with the minimum points. Anyway here was chapter 14 so hope you enjoyed it and dont forget to check out my other LOTR's story Dante of Lorien and my Mummies and Maidens story. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Ana woke up in a bed for the first time in a very long time. She still couldn't believe that she was in a human form and it was all thanks to Fangorn's kindness. Ana got to her feet slowly, finding it strange to stand on two legs instead of four. Ana looked down at the sleeping dress she had been given. It felt nice against her skin but it was something she couldn't have on to enjoy the sunshine that was shining through her window. Ana noticed a dress at the foot of the bed. Taking it in her hands, she quickly changed and walked through the halls to the main entrance of the Meduseld.

Once she was outside the sun shined down on her pale face. She stared up at the sky watching the clouds float by. The wind blew causing Ana's loose hair to sway. Ana didn't notice the man standing behind her just watching her with a smile on his face.

"You look breathtaking." Aragorn finally spoke causing Ana to turn around quickly.

Aragorn came closer to Ana and slowly lifted his hand to her cheek. Ana closed her eyes and nuzzled into the hand further lifting her own to cover his.

"Tis not a dream." Ana whispered opening her eyes slowly.

"No, tis not a dream, this is all real." Aragorn answered in a whisper bringing his lips closer to Ana's.

Ana closed her eyes again as their lips met in their first kiss outside of their dreams. Aragorn was surprised to find that the kiss was sweeter than in his dreams and the full lips against his were softer aswell. When they parted they did not pull away from each other but embraced each other. Aragorn noted that Ana fit nicely just under his chin as it rested on the top of her head. He also noted that Ana smelt slightly of roses that Aragorn recalled grew in the gardens of Rivendell. Ana on the other hand thought Aragorn had a woodsy smell to him and there was the hint of a musky masculine scent aswell. The smell filled Ana's senses and she couldn't get enough of it. They both pulled apart to gaze into each other's eyes. Ana could a hint of lust and hesitation in Aragorn's eyes.

"Why do I see hesitation in your eyes?" Ana whispered softly pecking Aragorn's lips.

"I would want nothing else but to claim you here and now." Aragorn answered unable to lie to the woman standing before him, "I hesitate because I am not sure if that is what you want."

"It is what I want, though the audience may not be too happy about it." Ana answered giving a smile which made Aragorn chuckle.

"You are right." Aragorn answered.

"That is why I thought that maybe." Ana hesitated.

"Maybe, what?" Aragorn inquired.

"That maybe we could go on a picnic?" Ana suggested biting her lower lip nervously.

Aragorn looked thoughtfully at Ana who intern turned her eyes as the ground thinking Aragorn would say no.

"I think Rohan will survive if we are away for a few hours." He then answered lifting Ana's head by her chin. "I will be back in a few moments."

Not a moment longer Aragorn was preparing a horse for him and Ana. Aragorn strapped their meal and blankets onto the horse. The both walked outside of the stables and Aragorn lifted Ana into the saddle before he lead the horse to the gates of Edoras. The two of them went a long distance so that Edoras was still in sight. Aragorn helped Ana from the horses back and helped Ana set up the blanket. Both of them sat down to eat just talking about different things. Aragorn even told Ana what had happened during their time in Moria and Lorien.

"So, Frodo left to continue to Mordor alone." Ana whispered.

"He is not alone. Sam went with him." Aragorn answered.

"That brings great comfort to me." Ana said calmly laying down onto her back.

"Why did you follow us Ana?" Aragorn asked lying down beside her, caressing Ana's cheek softly.

"Because the trees spoke of the death a wizard. That was when I knew I had to find you all again." Ana explained.

"Well, I am happy you came."

Aragorn leaned over Ana and kissed her lips softly. Ana wrapped her arms around Aragorn's neck pulling him closer. They both deepened the kiss their tongues duelling over dominance. Aragorn's hand travelled all over Ana's body slowly memorizing each detail. Starting from her neck then making its way to her breast, stomach, hip and finally her thigh. Ana arched into Aragorn as he pressed his hip into Ana's while pulling the hem of the dress above her knees. Ana could feel the bulge and felt an aching in her stomach.

"Aragorn." Ana moaned arching into Aragorn.

Aragorn lifted his lip from Ana's staring passionately into her eyes. Ana lifted her hand to Aragorn's cheek and stroked it with her thumb gently. Aragorn took a hold of Ana's hand with the hand that had been on her thigh kissing her palm before lowering his lips to Ana's neck. Ana's free hand travelled up Aragorn's other arm and to his chest, then down to his stomach where his tunic was tucked into his breeches. Ana pulled the tunic out of Aragorn's breeches. She then started to slide her hand up his tunic to feel the toned muscles underneath.

She heard Aragorn growl against her neck and he released Ana's hand letting it slide to the laces on the front of Ana's dress. Bit by bit Aragorn opened the laces and then pulled Ana into a kneeling position. Aragorn quickly pulled the dress over Ana's head leaving her bare in front of him.

"You are breathtaking." Aragorn whispered before pulling Ana into another gentle kiss.

As they kissed Ana tugged at Aragorn's tunic and raised it to his chest. They parted only long enough for Ana to pull over his head. Once it was tossed aside, Aragorn pounced and they both fell to the blanket beneath them kissing passionately. Every second that Aragorn and Ana kissed. The air became more heated and Ana quickly undid Aragorn's breeches which he quickly removed. Once they were gone, Aragorn lowered his lips to Ana's breast sucking on her nipple gently while his hand teased the other.

Ana gritted her teeth to keep herself quiet arching into Aragorn at the pleasure he was giving her. Aragorn gave Ana's other breast the same treatment while he tested Ana's readiness with his fingers. Feeling that Ana was ready for him he positioned himself ready to enter her gently. With an encouraging nod from Ana, Aragorn started to push into her warmth. Ana gasped and pulled Aragorn closer to her to relieve her-self of the pain. Once Aragorn was completely sheathed inside her, he stayed still whispering encouraging and sweet words into Ana's ear to calm her.

Once the pain was gone Aragorn could feel Ana relax beneath him. Slowly Aragorn pulled himself out of Ana and then pushed gently back in. Ana moaned softly as Aragorn set a gentle pace grunting every time he re-entered Ana. Ana met Aragorn's pace and arched into him. Aragorn gave a low grunt at the action and quickened his pace earning a moan from Ana. Aragorn took hold of Ana's thigh and raised it to his hip allowing him to enter deeper. Ana quickly arched up as much as she could from the shock of the amount of pleasure she received.

Before long the need for release grew so great that Aragorn quickened the pace to as fast as he could go. He could feel Ana clenching down on him and he couldn't help, but moan at the feeling. Ana was drawing close to the edge and bit down onto Aragorn's shoulder as the burning in her in stomach was becoming too much for her. With one last thrust Aragorn pushed into Ana as deep as he could, letting his release hit him which caused Ana's to ignite aswell. Ana pulled Aragorn close to her feeling a warmth fill her while they both panted for breath.

As the feeling faded Aragorn used what little strength he had left to keep himself from placing all his weight on Ana. They both stared at each other lovingly. Ana raised her hand and brushed some of Aragorn's hair from his face. She pulled his head down and gently kissed his forehead then pulling him down so that his head rested on her chest. Aragorn took the invitation and lowered himself onto Ana gently sighing in content as she caressed his head. Aragorn slowly fell to sleep listening to his lover's heartbeat and Ana continued her gentle caress. She removed one of her hands to reach for the edge other blanket Aragorn had brought with them. She covered the both of them to keep them warm.

This was everything Ana had hoped for. She had given herself, body and soul; to the man she had grown to love. It had been her dream as a little girl to fall in love with someone and share the rest of her life with him. She had also planned her own wedding as a little girl having watched her aunt getting married at the village. Ana wondered what her life would be like with Aragorn. She also wondered what was going to happen in the near future. Ana had heard stories from some of the women in her village about how some men were not honourable and would take what they wanted from women, then leave never to be seen again.

That was when a series of worries hit her. She looked down at Aragorn's sleeping figure. Tears stung her eyes at the thought that now that Aragorn had received her virginity, he would leave her. For at least an hour those thoughts swirled in Ana's head. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Aragorn was waking. He raised his head and to look at Ana but saw the upset look on her and frowned.

"Ana?" Aragorn called gaining her attention, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing is wrong Aragorn. It is just some memories from my village." Ana answered her eyes searching for something in Aragorn's.

"You are a poor liar, Ana. Something troubles you and I would like to know what." Aragorn stated brushing hair away from Ana's face.

"It's just that," Ana began hesitant, "I am worried about our future."

"Our future?"

"Yes, I don't know what will happen next." Ana explained ashamed of what she was thinking.

"You fear that you are of no use to me anymore." Aragorn stated bluntly. "A thought such as thought is understandable for a woman such as your-self. In these dark times there are many dishonourable men. Last night, I too, pondered on the same thoughts of our future. By dawn I came to one conclusion."

Ana, again, searched Aragorn's eyes for an answer but he hid it so well. She was getting nervous as the silence continued.

"I have decided that I wish to ask for your hand." Aragorn finally answered smiling at Ana as her eyes lit up with joy.

"Truly?" Ana whispered almost afraid to ask any louder.

"Yes." Aragorn answered giving Ana a kiss, which she eagerly responded to.

"I am yours Aragorn." Ana answered between kisses, "I am yours to the day I die."

"And I yours." Aragorn whispered kissing Ana deeply.

Soon both Ana and Aragorn were dressed and walking back towards Edoras. Aragorn had given his ring as a promise ring to Ana. She would have wanted to wear it on her finger but it was too big so she had to settle with it being tied around her neck. As they entered the Golden hall they were greeted by the others.

"I don't know if I will ever become accustomed to not seeing a horse as black as the night but a woman as fair as the jewels beneath the earth." Gimli complimented as they all sat down to eat lunch in the Meduseld.

"I assure you master Gimli, I am no jewel." Ana blushed looking down at her hands that were on her lap.

"He is right lady Ana. You are fair indeed and that is due to your half-elven heritage." Legolas stated.

"You both flatter me." Ana said giving them both a smile.

"Ana, I have asked that Éowyn help you dress for tonight as we celebrate the victory and mourn those who died at Helms Deep." Aragorn whispered into Ana's ear.

"Thank you Aragorn. It has been years since I have dressed for such an occasion. I will need all the help I can receive." Ana whispered back to Aragorn resting her head on his shoulder.

Later in the day Ana and Éowyn dressed for the banquet. Ana was brushing her hair and sighed in frustration as she was unable to do anything with it.

"Here let me help you." Éowyn spoke as she began to tie braids into Ana's black hair.

"I am sorry for being such a burden." Ana apologized.

"Lord Aragorn told me of your situation so it is understandable. In fact it is I who should apologize to you for thinking you were nothing but an animal to begin with."

"You had no way of knowing and there wasn't any way I could tell anyone who I really was."

"True, but you were still the finest mare I had ever seen. I wonder what colour I would be as a horse."

"Oh trust me you don't want to wish on that."

"Why?"

"Have you any idea how much those men weigh?"Ana asked and both girls started laughing.

"I suppose they are heavy with all their armour and weapons." Éowyn laughed.

"Even four hobbits are lighter and they eat three times as much food." Ana continued still laughing.

"I think Éomer and Aragorn's prides would be hurt f they heard you say that."

"Well I think it would just encourage them to lose some weight. Who knows how appreciative Fire Foot and Hasufel would be." Ana stated and Éowyn simply laughed harder. "It is no wonder horses appreciate women more than men. We are simply lighter to carry. Perhaps your uncle should think about letting the men stay at home while women fight."

"That would be a memorable day in Rohan. Men stay home and tend to the children when women fight wars." Éowyn admitted having finished Ana's hair.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and Éowyn opened it to find her brother standing behind it.

"The banquet is about to begin." Éomer announced looking at his sister, "You look beautiful Éowyn."

"Thank you Éomer. Ana come, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Éowyn said turning to take Ana's hand and lead her down the hall followed by Éomer.

Ana felt a little apprehensive entering the main hall but Éowyn wouldn't stand for it and gently pushed Ana the rest of the way. It was at that moment that Aragorn raised his eyes to see Ana standing in front of him shyly her hands clasped together in front of her. Aragorn walked forward and bowed to Ana and she returned it with a curtsy. Aragorn offered his hand and Ana took it following Aragorn as he led her to where the others stood.

Éowyn walked forward to her uncle and presented him with a goblet which he raised to the Rohirrim occupying the rest of the hall.

"Let us remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." Théoden spoke, "Hail the victorious dead."

"Hail!" The rest of the hall called out after their king drinking in honour of those who died at Helms Deep.

As the evening continued the Rohirrim drank their ales and celebrated their victory. Legolas and Gimli drank mug after mug of ale since Gimli had persuaded the Elf prince to join in a friendly drinking game. Ana watched as they consumed the ales and was surprised that Gimli could drink so much.

"It's the dwarves that go swimming with hairy little women hehehe." Gimli laughed grabbing his next mug and continuing on.

Ana covered her mouth as to keep from laughing at the dwarfs words.

"I feel something." Legolas muttered looking at his fingers. Éomer and Ana glanced at each other in confusion and surprise. "A slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas continued in a worried tone looking to the dwarf beside him.

"And you're... feeling this now?" Ana paused, "Having drunk 13 pints of ale?" Ana was on the brink of laughing but stopped herself from doing so.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Gimli slurred pointing at the elf before his eyes crossed and he fell back in his seat.

"Game over." Legolas said calmly turning to Ana who finally burst into laughter as she watched some maids help the dwarf to his feet. In the end Legolas and Éomer had to carry the poor dwarf to bed since he had simply shut down. Ana was beginning to feel a bit warm, so she went outside for a moment to take in the fresh night air.

"Are you alright love?" Aragorn asked as he wrapped his arms around Ana's waist.

"I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed." Ana sighed closing her eyes and leaning into his chest loving the warmth that he gave off.

"What happened to Gimli? I saw Legolas and Éomer carrying him to his chambers." Aragorn asked as he laid his chin onto Ana's shoulder.

"He and Legolas took part in a drinking game and Gimli had a bit too much in the end." Ana laughed softly.

"Oh dear." Aragorn sighed.

"I do not pity him in the least." Ana and Aragorn said at the same time and laughed.

A moment later they returned inside to see Merry and Pippin dancing on a table singing one of their bar songs from The Shire. The Rohirrim clapped and laughed along as they sang on the table. Ana and Aragorn joined in the laughter as the sing continued Gandalf standing beside them clapping along with the others. Once the song ended Gandalf and Aragorn spoke softly.

"No news of Frodo." Gandalf sighed, "He has passed beyond my sight. Each day he draws closer Mt. Doom. I never should have sent him alone."

"He's not alone." Aragorn answered, "Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he now." Gandalf nodded approvingly. "Even so, 10 million orks stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom. I sent him to his death."

"Frodo is not dead." Ana suddenly spoke up, "I feel t in my heart."

"You are right Ana. He is alive." Gandalf said with more hope in his voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry for the delay but I was having a bit of writers block and my job was kinda making it hard to write anything in the evenings. Anyway I hope I'm still doing well for those who have my story on their alert lists and review my story in general. Thanks for the support and without further adue here you are!**

* * *

As the evening went on, Ana and Aragorn retired to their chambers. Despite wanting to sleep in the same room they couldn't, they weren't officially married. Ana tossed and turned in her bed finally laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Ana sighed and turned on her side staring at the wall. She closed her eyes once again trying to sleep. The door creaked open but Ana by then was creeping in and out of her deep slumber. Slowly the mattress sunk further and Ana snapped awake.

"I couldn't stay away." Aragorn whispered into Ana's ear softly kissing her neck.

"And I could not sleep." Ana answered turning onto her back once again to look Aragorn in his eyes.

Slowly Aragorn lowered his lips into Ana's kissing her gently. The world around them seemed to fade away leaving just the two of them as the reality. Aragorn rolled himself on top of Ana using his elbows and knees as means to not crush her under his weight. In response to his actions Ana raised her arms around Aragorn's upper body pulling him down slightly.

The kiss deepened with Aragorn plunging his tongue to explore Ana's sweet tasting mouth. Ana moaned and arched into Aragorn slightly, clutching his tunic tightly. They separated watching the glazed expressions on each other's faces as they panted for breath.

"We really shouldn't..." Ana trailed unable to finish.

Aragorn swallowed hard, "No... No, we shouldn't, but just seeing you destroys what control I have."

"Then perhaps I should hide." Ana teased earning a groan from Aragorn followed by a chuckle.

"You know you could never hide from me." Aragorn smirked, "I am a ranger after all."

"I hid from you fairly well when you and the hobbits left Bree. Did I not?" Ana asked wrapping her arms around Aragorn's neck and giving him a peck on his lips.

Aragorn was quiet for moment thinking on Ana's words. It was true, he had to admit. He had not been aware of Ana's presence at all when he and the hobbits had left Bree for Rivendell. It had only been when Ana had made her presence known to the hobbits that he had become aware of her.

"You have a point. Though I think it will be easier for me to find you now than it was back then." Aragorn chuckled.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because, now you cannot escape so easily. Four legs tend to let you run faster than two." Aragorn explained kissing Ana on her forehead.

"Point taken. I would probably not be able to out run you now." Ana admitted, "Not that I would want to though."

"Well I am happy to hear it." Aragorn smiled as he regained some new found control and laid down beside Ana pulling her to him to sleep what he could.

Ana breathed in Aragorn's scent and closed her eyes. His warmth lulled her to sleep where she dreamed of pleasant things concerning the ranger. In the early hours of the morning Aragorn eventually woke up to see Ana still sleeping beside him. Not wanting to disturb Ana in the least Aragorn rose from the bed silently and tucked Ana under a thick blanket. He walked out of the room to go outside to smoke his pipe. Legolas was already there staring off towards the horizon where the sun was beginning rise.

Moments later Ana woke up feeling something terrible moving towards Edoras. Ana rose from her bed and walked towards the room where Gandalf was sleeping. She was sure Gandalf would be able to explain her strange feelings. When Ana entered the room she saw Pippin leaning over the palantír his fingers grazing the surface.

"Pippin no!" Ana cried out lunging for Pippin but he grabbed hold of it and the palantír burst into flames.

Pippin fell to the floor and twitched his face showing pain. Ana grabbed the palantír from Pippin and fell to the floor her eyes wide.

"You..." Sauron's voice echoed in Ana's head, "As beautiful as ever... my queen."

'I will never be your queen! You will destroy everything I love in this world!' Ana yelled back at Sauron.

"Aah yes... the heir of Elendil... I will enjoy breaking him." Sauron laughed.

It was at that moment that Legolas and Aragorn entered the room and Gandalf was awakened. The first person Aragorn's eyes flew to, was Ana. She was laying on the floor the palantír held tightly in her hands. Her eyes stared blankly ahead tears streaming down from them. Aragorn lunged forward and pulled the palantír from her hands falling to the floor causing the palantír to roll along the floor.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf snapped as he tossed a blanket atop the palantír.

Gandalf couldn't continue to scold the hobbit since his eyes too landed on Ana. She lay on the floor motionless and lifeless.

"Ana?" Aragorn called taking her into his arms and giving her a shake.

There was no response from the young woman as she continued to stare ahead into nothingness. Gandalf moved quickly to Ana's side and placed a hand on her forehead. Just when he was about to speak a healing spell Ana spoke.

"A flame shall spring from white stone. The tree of kings shall turn to ash. The brightest light shall fall into shadow." Ana gasped out and her eyes closed.

"Ana!" Aragorn called giving another shake.

Gandalf thought on Ana's words for a moment but decided it was best left for later and muttered a healing spell. "She will be fine now Aragorn. Take her to her chambers and let her rest."

For many hours Aragorn sat beside Ana holding her hand tightly. He watched her sleeping face intently praying that she would wake up soon. When he had seen her holding the palantír and laying on the floor motionless he felt his heart leap into his throat. In his eyes, Ana looked as though her soul had left her body leaving behind an empty shell. Despite Gandalf telling him that she would be fine he found the wizards words hard to believe. Aragorn would not be convinced until Ana was awake and smiling again.

"Aragorn?" Legolas called as he came through the door. Aragorn hadn't even heard the elf knock on it earlier, "Gandalf wishes to have a meeting."

"I'm not leaving her." Aragorn said firmly.

"Aragorn, Gandalf said she would be fine. I understand you are worried for her but I don't think Ana would want you to neglect everything else just to remain by her side."

"He's right you know." Ana spoke softly turning her head towards Aragorn to meet his eyes as she opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Aragorn asked grasping Ana's hand in both of his larger ones.

"I feel tired... so very tired Aragorn. My body feels heavy." Ana whispered closing her eyes again for a moment.

"Legolas get Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted and the elf quickly sprang into action running down the hall as Aragorn turned back to Ana, "Ana stay awake."

Moments later Gandalf came into the bed chamber Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin Théoden, Éomer and Éowyn hot on his heels. Gandalf wasted no time and came to Ana's side. Gandalf had to push Aragorn away as he started to examine Ana. A few minutes later Gandalf forcefully rushed everyone out of the room. Gandalf examined Ana carefully not wanting to miss anything. Ana was suffering from a fever and somehow her life energy was slowly fading away.

"Gandalf?" Ana whispered softly.

"What is it Ana?" Gandalf asked, pausing his examination and taking her hand in his.

"I can feel him. He's pulling me to Mordor." Ana whispered taking deep breaths.

"You must fight him Ana. Do not let him take you." Gandalf urged holding Ana's hand tighter.

"Gandalf, I'm scared." Ana said softly as she cried.

"Be brave my dear. For yourself... and Aragorn." Gandalf encouraged.

"I'll try." Ana breathed closing her eyes.

With a sigh Gandalf rose to his feet and left the room. Everyone else was still waiting but when Gandalf exited Aragorn was the first on his feet.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn inquired.

"She is asleep but she is fading." Gandalf explained.

"Fading?" Éowyn gasped, "How? Why?"

"I will explain." Gandalf answered gesturing that they moved to the main hall. "When Ana touched the palantír it put in contact with Sauron. Like Saruman, Sauron wishes to have Ana because she is special in some ways. She managed to escape Mordor and that is something that entertained Sauron. He wishes to see if he can break her."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Gimli asked worried for Ana.

"The only thing we can do is defeat Sauron once and for all." Gandalf answered seriously glancing at Aragorn.

"What of the words she spoke to you earlier?" Théoden inquired.

"Ana was able to gather information on the enemies plans. Sauron plans to strike the city of Minas Tirith." Gandalf announced. "He also knows that the heir of Elendil has stepped forth. He also knows where his desired queen is currently hiding."

"Desired queen?" Legolas asked confused.

"Yes... apparently Saruman was not the only one who wanted Ana as a bride." Gandalf answered grimly.

"Then Ana must be taken to safety!" Aragorn stated urgently staring Gandalf seriously in the eyes. "She must be taken to Lorién or Rivendell where Sauron cannot touch her."

"Lorién takes her too close to Mordor." Legolas spoke up.

"And Rivendell is no short distance." Gimli continued while smoking his pipe.

"Yes... she will need to be taken somewhere safe." Gandalf admitted softly, "However, Minas Tirith must be warned and I will be going, but not alone." Gandalf continued looking towards Pippin.

"What of Ana?" Aragorn inquired wanting to know what Gandalf had in mind for Ana.

"For Ana..." Gandalf paused taking Aragorn's posture and behaviour in carefully, "She can remain here."

"Gandalf, I will not endanger Edoras for one woman." Théoden yelled.

"Sauron knows Ana is in Rohan, but that she is in Edoras. However, he will not stop his war until he has destroyed Minas Tirith. She is safe here until we defeat the armies of Mordor at the fields of Pelenor." Gandalf explained and started to walk to the door, "Come Pippin we make for Minas Tirith."

Aragorn did not go to see Gandalf off, but went to Ana's room where she still slept. As a healer, Aragorn knew what consequences would follow from not waking. Aragorn took Ana's hand and kissed her knuckles. He wanted her to wake up and open those eyes that would make his heart race and his mouth run dry. Placing one of his hands on her forehead, Aragorn scowled at how cold she felt.

"Please Ana... fight this evil. I will not stop until Sauron is defeated and you are free from him." Aragorn promised, "I will give you a wedding that you will always remember. I can imagine it now. You are wearing a beautiful white gown and flowers in your hair. Soft music playing as we dance together holding each other close. I would be staring into your eyes and you in mine wondering how we had managed to find each other. As I stare into your beautiful eyes, I would fantasize of what the future would hold for us." Ana didn't respond and Aragorn sighed softly lowering his head in slight defeat.

"Dahlia... flowers." Ana breathed softly.

Aragorn's head shot up and gripped Ana's hand tighter. He came closer and whispered Ana's name in hope. Ana slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Aragorn.

"Dahlia flowers... braided into my hair. Rose petals... falling from the sky like rain. Our friends... loved ones joining in the dancing. Everyone is happy and laughing, enjoying the freedom we earned." Ana spoke softly with a soft smile. "Dahlia's are my favourite."

"They are beautiful flowers." Aragorn said with a smile as he kissed Ana's knuckles softly while holding her hand close to her face.

"My mother planted some in our garden when I was little. Every summer our garden would bloom with them. Then on my birthday's I would wake up to my mother and father singing. They would then give me Dahlia's and I would hang them in my room." Ana smiled.

"How do you feel?" Aragorn asked stroking his lover's hair softly.

"I feel so sleepy and drained." Ana answered shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Here," Aragorn started as he helped Ana sit up, "You must drink."

With Aragorn's help, Ana managed to drink have a goblet of water and also eat some food aswell. When Ana's head rested on the pillow again she yawned and closed her eyes going back to sleep. Even as she slept Aragorn felt a weight lift from his shoulders at the relief that Ana had awakened. Even if it was for only a moment.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am SO SORRY for this god forsaken long I've had a very bad case of writers block. I've also been busy with other things from work. So without further adue here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hours later Ana woke to find her-self feeling rather strange. She felt something pulling her towards the east. As if in a daze Ana rose from the bed and with slightly sluggish movement began to walk. Exiting her room and walking down the hall to the throne room, Ana's eyes seemed dull and lifeless.

'_Come... come... to me._' She heard someone whispering in her ears the call seemingly acting like hands that pulled on her wrists.

Outside through the dark skies a black dragon like creature silently flew through the sky its darkly dressed rider softly whispering words.

Ana reached the steps of the Golden Hall. The two guards stationed on both sides of the doors just watched silently as Ana walked past them and stood on the edge of the steps. Glancing at each other the guards seemed confused but thought nothing of it. Slowly Ana reached her hands towards the diamond sky. A terrifying cry sounded through the air the guards went on high alert their spears ready. One by one candles were lit throughout Edoras.

"Nazgûl!" A guard shouted and the mighty beast flew down low towards the Golden Hall.

Ana didn't move from her spot and blankly stared forward as the Nazgûl flew down towards her to let its rider deal with the woman. Footsteps echoed through the Golden hall as the resident awakened one by one and started running to see what was happening. By the numbers people began gathering around the scene of the Nazgûl and Ana. Aragorn being among them ran through the crowd to get to the woman he loved so dearly.

Ana still gazed up at the wraith sitting atop the winged beast as it had landed in front of her.

"Come." The wraith hissed stretching out its hand for Ana who in turn took a step forward.

No commands were given to the men to attack. All was silent around them and no one dared to move.

"Come." The wraith hissed again.

"Ana no!" Aragorn yelled as he wrapped his arms around Ana's body to pull her away.

Ana's body moved only slightly and resisted Aragorn's pull. The winged beast roared and snapped its jaws at Aragorn who in turn dove away unsheathing his sword at the same time.

"Come now." The wraith hissed one last time.

Ana's hand was almost in the wraiths when roots shot out from the ground alarming everyone in sight. The wraith pulled at the reins and the beast flew into the sky avoiding the roots that threatened to ground the flying beast. The Nazgûl flew high into the sky and disappeared into the distance. Aragorn quickly went to Ana's side and stared into her blank eyes. Aragorn felt torn inside as he helplessly stared into Ana's lifeless eyes. The evil in her had yet to leave her completely and without Gandalf there was nothing that could be done for her in Rohan.

"I must get you to Rivendell." Aragorn whispered slowly pulling Ana into a tight embrace.

"Lord Aragorn, this woman is dangerous. I will not risk the safety of my people for her sake!" Théoden spoke angrily as he stepped through the crowd.

"You won't have to." Aragorn said looking at the king of Rohan over his shoulder, "I will take her to Rivendell."

"Aragorn you cannot leave now!" Legolas protested.

"Then what would you have me do?" Aragorn asked.

"Let someone else take her to Rivendell." Gimli suggested.

"We cannot spare any men for such a task." Aragorn argued.

"I will not have her here in Rohan any longer." Théoden claimed.

Silence fell all around them as they thought of solutions that at least pleased themselves and hopefully those around them. The silence lasted for a great while allowing the sun to rise over the mountains when suddenly a soldier came running up the stairs of the Meduseld.

"My lord, horses!" The soldier exclaimed pointing to the distance where five horses were galloping across the open plain.

"Legolas?" Aragorn inquired.

Legolas looked towards the strange riders and his eyes widened, "It is the Lord of Lothlorien."

Aragorn's eyes widened at this information and watched as the horses passed through the gate and ran up the hill to the Golden Hall. Aragorn left Ana in Legolas's care and ran to meet the Lord of the Golden Wood.

"My Lord, what brings you to Rohan?" Aragorn asked in Elvish as he bowed to the lord.

"I have come to aid her." Celeborn said gesturing to Ana. "My lady had a vision of her and found it most urgent that Ana be brought to Rivendell. The elf lords have all gathered at Imladris at Galadriel's request and Lord Elrond awaits Ana to help her."

"How soon will you be riding for Rivendell?" Aragorn inquired of the elf lord.

"As soon as she is ready. We heard whispers from the trees that a Nazgûl had tried to take her last night. The trees wish to protect this child and so do we." Celeborn explained, "As do we for she is the daughter of our kin."

"I will have her ready for you then." Aragorn bowed and ran up the stairs to ask that lady Éowyn pack all of Ana's belongings.

It didn't take long for Ana to be ready to leave. Aragorn hoisted Ana to sit in front of Celeborn so that she would not fall. Her things were handed to one of the guards in the company.

"Take care of her my lord... and ride swiftly." Aragorn pleaded.

"We will ride with all haste and rest only when we must. Farewell Aragorn son of Arathorn may the Valar smile upon you in battle." Celeborn assured and they all turned their horses and galloped out of the city and back towards Rivendell.

Aragorn silently prayed that they would make it to Rivendell safely. It would take four days to reach Rivendell and for the next four days he would be filled with worry over the safety of his love.

True to his word Celeborn kept Ana safe from all harm. Elrond and Galadriel were there to greet Celeborn and his company when they passed through the gates of Rivendell. Elrond and several healers took Ana from Celeborn and took her to a room prepared specifically for her. Much to Elrond's fears, as Mordor prepared for its attack the life force in Ana seemed to fade slowly. The only thing the elf lords of Lothlorien and Rivendell could do was hope that the war would end soon and to give Ana the blessings of Valar.

It was one day while Elrond was attending to Ana that she suddenly woke again and grabbed hold of Elrond's arm.

"What is it child?" Elrond inquired worried.

"The sword... he needs... the sword of kings." Ana whispered before Ana passed out from a fever that had sprouted during the previous night.

Elrond was quiet for a moment contemplating Ana's words, "You are right young one. He will need to swords just as my daughter has told me."

With that Elrond rose from Ana's bedside and went to order some blacksmiths to reforge the swords of Isildur.

Once the sword was remade, Elrond had a horse saddled and left to meet Aragorn at Théoden's camp at the foot of the mountain road. During Elrond's absence, Galadriel and Arwen took to taking care of Ana. It was then that Arwen saw a vision that made her smile brightly. Unlike her father Arwen could never look into the future at will. In her vision she saw Ana sitting in a rocking chair. She was in a grand palace of white stone and in her arms was a white bundle. Near the fireplace at the foot of the large bed was a cradle. Arwen's vision brought her closer to Ana and Arwen saw a baby in Ana's arms. Arwen smiled softly when the vision was over.

"What did you see child?" Galadriel asked.

"Ana is with child." Arwen announced, "Aragorn is to have an heir when the war is over."

Galadriel smiled looking down at Ana. Stroking Ana's head gently she silently performed blessings to protect the child and its mother. For day's Ana's condition was unchanged but for the glint in her eyes. Both Galadriel and Arwen noticed that Ana's eyes were slowly gaining more life into them.

"Aragorn..." Ana whispered one day shocking Arwen as she cooled Ana's burning forehead.

For the first time since arriving at Imladris, Ana moved her head to look at Arwen. Arwen took Ana's hand in hers and felt the warmth return.

"Anastasia?" Arwen inquired watching as a single tear fell from Ana's eye and down her cheek.

"The darkness withdraws." Ana whispered, "They've done it."

As the words left Ana's mouth the necklace Treebeard had given her shatter glittering like the stars as it did. Both women knew what that meant. Ana was finally free from her curse, forever and the dark lord was indeed defeated. Hugging each other tightly the women cried silent tears of happiness.

For two weeks Ana remained in bed to recover her strength. During that time Arwen had had several gowns made for Ana. One in particular, Ana was to where when she was to join Aragorn again at his coronation. It wasn't long when it was announced that Aragorn's coronation would be soon. Elladan and Elrohir would both take turns in having Ana ride with them since Ana didn't know how to ride.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here it is... the final chapter of this fanfiction. This will be the first one that I have completed on this site. Forgive me that it is so short but I have been fighting with how to end this so I've given you what I have been able to write. I might rewrite this last chapter but it depends on how I have time.  
**

* * *

Ana felt nervous on the day of the coronation. She hadn't seen Aragorn since her incident at Edoras. She was worried if things had changed between them after that. Watching the ceremony as it came to its end caused Ana to shake in anxiousness. As Aragorn walked down the stairs greeting people and friends along the way, he came upon the elves. Bowing slightly to Elrond and Arwen, both elves smiled and moved aside to reveal Ana.

Aragorn was silent his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his love. He hesitated only for a moment before he strode over to her, kissing her with every inch of his being. Ana returned the kiss with as much love and the people around them clapped and cheered for the couple. Together hand in hand the walked to where the four hobbits stood. Looking a bit unsure the four of them bowed.

"My friends..." Aragorn began stepping forward watching as the four hobbits rose back to their full height, "You bow to no one."

Aragorn and Ana both bowed to the hobbits and were quickly followed but everyone around them.

The coronation was followed by a great feast. The hobbits were using this time to talk with Ana since they had known her as a horse mostly. Sam and Frodo had been speechless when Merry and Pippin introduced her to them. As the celebrations drew to a close Ana and Aragorn retired to their chambers which were beside each other and connected with a secret door. Aragorn was about to bid Ana goodnight when Ana pulled the king of Gondor into her chambers.

"Is something wrong Ana?" Aragorn asked concern filling his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, Aragorn." Ana smiled at the man. "I simply must know... do you still want my hand in marriage?"

Aragorn gently placed his hand on Ana's cheek stroking it with his thumb. "Nothing could change my mind." He whispered and claimed her lips in a gentle yet loving kiss.

"Then I have some news for you my love." Ana whispered as they kissed again.

"And what news would that be?" Aragorn asked smiling against Ana's lips.

Ana didn't say anything but took Aragorn's hand and placed it on her stomach. "You're going to be a father."

Aragorn froze at Ana's words. He stopped all movement which worried Ana. Perhaps she had raised her hopes too high in the end. Maybe Aragorn wasn't ready for a child and the thought of that saddened Ana greatly. She was about to pull away when Aragorn pulled her into the most passionate and love filled kiss they had ever shared. Within minutes Ana felt like a lifeless doll in Aragorn's arms.

Aragorn backed Ana towards the bed and ravished Ana's body. Within moments they were making love slowly and passionately. They savoured every touch, every kiss and every whispered word shared between them. When neither could continue on any longer they fell asleep in each other's arms.

After the wedding the months passed quickly and it wasn't long before the heir of the throne of men was born. All their friends had also come to see the baby and there were celebrations held for the birth of the baby. Éomer hadn't come alone but with a princess of his own who he clearly worshiped as much as Aragorn worshiped Ana. The king and queen of Gondor attended the weddings of Éomer and Samwise. Legolas would come and visit them along with Gimli. Years went by the world of men prospered under the rule of Aragorn and Ana. For their four children, the king and queen had a copy of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins's stories, There and back again along with The lord of the rings. The book was one they read to their children before going to bed. At first the children thought them as only fairytales as all evidence of the evil that had existed was gone.

Eventually as the children grew older, they discovered that the stories were true. So with each generation, the stories of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins were retold. The tales of the brave hobbits who set things in motion that formed the fellowship and the courage of the hobbit who managed to destroy the ring and bring about the golden age of men.

The End


End file.
